Everything starts with a bite
by T1gerCat
Summary: Edward leaves Bella after James bit her. She wakes up in Phoenix with only a note next to her. Charlie sends her to Renne. The plane breaks down on the way. Bella meets someone new. Time for a new life?
1. Prologue

A/N: Let's pretend the baseball run in with James was not before spring break but just around the end of Bella's junior year. Bella did the stunt for Charlie and fled to Phoenix. James lured her to the ballet studio and bit her, Edward saved her and sucked the venom out. This is when she wakes up after the event at the ballet studio. Ok? Read on then

A/N: Oh yeah, not mine I swear.

**Prologue**

I was warm. Too warm. Did Charlie crank the heater full on again? I groaned and turned on my back, trying to get cool. Huh? Where is Edward? He's usually lying with me when I wake up.

I cranked one eye open only to be faced with a light yellow wall. Yellow? My room is purple. I closed my eye and opened the other one. Noop, still yellow.

Without moving I craned my head to look around. Yellow walls, large white window with a darker yellow window seat in front of it. I have one of those at home in Phoenix. I thought absently and continued looking around at the posters in the room. Window seat? Then it hit me! Window seat! I'm at home in Phoenix. Why am I at home in Phoenix?

I sat up properly as my brain caught up with me.

James!

I remembered arriving late at night at the hotel with Jasper and Alice, James contacting me, choosing my mom over me, going to the dance studio, me being tricked by James, being thrown around like a rag doll, being bitten, Edward arriving and then it gets fuzzy. I remember Carlisle doing something to my leg and Edward sucking the venom out of my hand.

I kicked the light covers of me and looked at my right leg fully expecting to see a cast, probably a bright coloured one if it was picked by Alice. Instead I saw just my leg in dire need of shaving. What the? There was only a thin, silverish under the sun, scar right below by knee but that was it. Confused I turned my gaze to my right forearm. There was a bandage on the inside of my forearm right over my wrist. With a deep breath I uncovered it, not knowing what to expect. The most horrific image greeted me. A series of small straight lines with dots in their middle in a semi circle that seemed to be too deep and sparkled under the sunlight that was filtered in through my curtains. It looked alarmingly like the impression of teeth Renee's doctor had done in her last visit. I had A bite mark. So I didn't dream the whole thing, good to know.

The phone rang drawing my attention immediately. I answered it to find out that Charlie was less than pleased to find out that Renee hadn't come to fetch me (as i had lied to him she would when I fled Forks 2 days ago) and wanted me back since I had 1 more week of school before the term officially ended. I bit back both the retort that I just had a run-in with a dangerous vampire and the apology for shouting at him before I left so I agreed. We hung up soon after that and I picked up the envelope from the nightstand next to the phone.

Inside was a plane ticket back to Forks scheduled for tonight, instructions by Carlisle on how I shouldn't uncover my arm and keep it away from direct light for a few more days and one more note folded in two. With a weight on my chest I opened and read it.

'I'm sorry Bella, it's over. I can't do it anymore.'

Written in Edward's more than perfect script. I felt as if someone punched me and lost my breath. I read it again and again trying to decipher the words as if there was a deeper meaning behind them.

I felt like when I was 7 and drowning in the ocean. My chest hurt, my vision clouded and I felt the darkness consume me. I clutched the note in my hand and I allowed myself to welcome the abyss


	2. Chapter 1: Lexi

Chapter 1: Lexi

This must be how out of body experiences feel. I saw myself looking blankly at the wall for hours before acting like a robot, I got up, dressed in the clothes that were hanged in front of the closet, called a cab and went to the airport. The long flight felt as if it was only minutes and then I was at Port Angeles being picked up by Charlie. We were silent as he drove us home, silent as we arrived, silent as I went to bed.

I wasn't sure how I end up here. I was in the cruiser, with Charlie, parked infront of the airport. Again. I followed him as he headed to check in.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere Bells. You're going to Renee in Jacksonville, she's waiting for you"

I felt my jaw slacken and my eyes becoming wide as his words circled in my head. He was shipping me off to mom? Was I a little girl again? He gave me an awkward one armed hug and turned on his heels. I watched him walk away, waiting he'll turn back until the automatic doors closed and I couldn't see him anymore. On autopilot I boarded my plane. It wasn't until a series of rough turbulences that my brain turned on again.

What was I doing? I had spent a week mute because E.., I felt my chest tighten at the thought of his name, was too weak and afraid so he broke up with me. A series of images flooded my brain. Moments of me and Edward playing like a broken record. The turbulance had me thrashing around like a broken ragdoll and I felt as if someone kept punching my chest.

The pilot announced that due to the bad weather we would be making an emergency landing in Charlotte, wherever that is, for a few hours and the plane began to descent. The woman next to me reached and handed me a tissue. I accepted it nodding my thanks and wiped my eyes.

"Don't worry, it's just turbulances"

"I'm not afraid of the weather"

"the tears then?"

"umm, it's personal"

she nodded and leaned back in her seat. I pushed my hair out of the way, wiped my eyes and blew my nose.

As soon as the plane landed the blond girl next to me didn't move until all the other passengers took their carry ons and got off the plane. Only then she got up and let me pass. I thanked her quietly and got off. I headed to pick up my luggage and play the waiting game.

"wanna grab a coffee?"

The blond girl that was sitting next to me asked as I was about to sit on the uncomfortable metal chairs of the waiting area.

"Sure"

I agreed even though I didn't know why and followed her to a small strabucks inside the airport. We each grabbed a coffee and took a seat.

"I'm Lexi"


	3. Chapter 2: A tatoo & a home

chapter 2: Tattoo & House

Bella POV

"I'm Lexi"

"Bella"

"What brings to this nice middle of nowhere Bella?"

she asked with a smile that made me want to open up to her.

"I'm heading to Florida. You?"

"Georgia. Florida sounds cool, vacation?"

"Not really. My dad decided to ship me off to mom"

"ouch"

"yeah. You?"

"Meeting a friend"

As I said that Charlie shipped me off to Renee, it hit me. He is shipping me off to Renee, just like when I was a little girl at the end of the summer. For a moment I saw red. How dare he move me around like a ragdoll? Last time I checked I was eighteen years old (considering the typo that ob/gyn nurse made to my records that has my birthday being in September when it was actually in June, today if I'm not mistaken).

Lexi kept talking but all I heard was her voice, gentle and slightly mocking in the background as I opened my day planner (birthday gift from Renee) and pulled two pages. I grabbed the pen and started writing.

_"Charlie, _

_Thank you for taking me in march and I'm sorry if I made your life a living hell but if you wanted me to leave you could have just asked me._

_Love, _

_Bella_

_P.S. I'm not going to Florida. Time to check my own wings"_

_"Renee,_

_I'm sorry to write this and I know it will hurt you but I have to do it. I love you but I don't want to come to Jacksonville. Thank you for wanting to take me in now but it's time to check my own wings. _

_Love _

_Bella"_

Also on auto pilot I excused myself from Lexi and walked to the store in the airport and bought two envelopes. I put the letters inside and after writing both my parents' addresses, mailed them and returned to the table feeling much lighter. Lexi was busy texting but didn't seem upset over me suddenly leaving her and simply welcomed me back and we started talking over summer plans.

"You know what? I'm bored here waiting for the flights to pick up again"

"Yeah same here"

"I'm gonna rent a car. Feel like tagging along?"

"To Georgia?"

"uh huh... you just said you didn't really want to go to Florida"

I mulled the thought for a minute. It was true I had mailed both Charlie and Renée less than two hours ago.

'Truth be told you're the one raising them, not the other way around'

Was the little angel's voice that sounded a lot like Lexi's on my shoulder. But what if Edward comes back?

'Well if he does come back you're not in forks anyway'

Said the little devil on my shoulder whose voice sounded surprisingly like Allison. My best friend in Phoenix who died last year and by the way was the real reason I moved to Forks. That was true as well. Alice is supposed to see me making this decision, if he wants to find me he can. I felt a slow smirk building on my lips and nodded

"To Georgia it is then"

Lexi responded with a smirk identical to mine. She left to rent a car and I paid for our coffees and headed outside to wait for her.

"Bella please don't do this. She's a stranger"

I heard Edward's velvet voice in my ear and jumped. I turned around quickly but there was no one in the fainting sunlight.

"I'm going crazy"

I shook my head and my eyes fell on a tattoo parlor across the street. Huh, I always wanted a tattoo. I was pulled out of my musings by a small bright yellow car with tinted windows. The cutest Smart was in front of me with a blond girl in the driver's seat. She pulled in at a shadowed parking space and we loaded our luggage right behind the seats. My cherry colored suitcase and duffle bag fit perfectly and while she had a small problem with a cooler she had she managed to fit it all. The down side with smart cars? They have no space save for the actual seats. I glanced at the tattoo parlor again

"Hey Lexi"

"yeah?"

"What do you think about tattoos?"

"I have one"

"I want one"

"Then you will get one"

Without another word we headed to the parlor. The place was small with curtains covering the windows. I pushed the door to be greeted by a nerd looking guy that was tapping furiously on a laptop. Judging from the positions of his fingers on the keyboard he was playing an RPG. I waited for him to pause his game and look at me. Lexi completely relaxed was browsing the dossiers filled with tattoo designs and photos.

"I want a tattoo"

I told him when he looked at me. He smiled

"Any ideas? Or do you want to look at photos?"

"I know what I want"

"Alrighty! Mark!"

he shouted and a tall, big guy with broad shoulders with not one inch of his skin not covered in tattoos appeared though a screen door from the side. I gulped.

"the girl wants a tattoo"

the guy named mark smiled revealing a set of dimples that transformed his bug guy image to a cute overgrown boy and motioned me to follow him. I winked at Lexi who was still browsing the dossiers and followed mark. We were in a room on the large side that looked like a doctor's office. I sat on the recliner in the middle of the room and told mark what I had in mind. He pulled a sketch pad and started drawing as I spoke. When I finished he showed me his design.

A band that would go around my left wrist in a flowy manner. Right up from my ring finger on the palm would rest a dark purple star, straight up from my index finger on the wrist would rest a pink heart and on the inside of my wrist straight up from my thumb would rest an orangeish flower. Perfect. I agreed and after dubbing my skin with enough disinfectant to kill even the thought of germs, Mark pulled a brand new shaver. He shaved my wrist, not that it had any hair to begin with and started to outline the tattoo. The sound of the drilling pen panicked me for a moment but when he pushed it to my skin I only felt a light ticking sensation and was able to breath again. As he worked all I thought were the horror stories of how tattoos hurt like someone is skinning you alive (Allie's words when she and her brother did their tattoos) and would chuckle. I refused to let any thoughts like 'I'm at an unknown place with unknown people getting a tattoo and getting ready to head off onto the sunset with an unknown girl' evade my mind. There was something about Lexi that made me ignore the obvious danger. Maybe it was the way Edward and the Cullens left or the way my parents decided to act like parents but I threw caution to the wind. What's the worse that can happen?

Roughly forty minutes later the tattoo was done. After asking for my permission and getting it Mark took a couple photos of his artwork and then he dubbed gently with a cream that was used for burns saying it would be ideal for tattoos and wrapped my wrist in the same thin plastic cellophane I use to wrap meat in when I cook and want to put it in the fridge overnight. Then he put a bandage around my wrist giving me directions to put the cream on twice a day, not to get it wet, not to put any kind of weight or pressure on it and not let the sun kiss it. Finally he put in a small paper bag the shaver and all 5 needles he used and a card.

"Why are you giving me the needles?"

"Proof I won't use them on someone else after you"

"Makes sense"

I nodded and headed back outside to pay. The nerd guy told me I was eighteen if anyone asked and laughed when I showed him my id and I paid. When I asked him where my friend was he said she was with Mike getting her own ink. Then he went on a tale on how his parents loved the letter M, Mark, Mike and Matt. Yeah the three guys were related, if you can believe it!

A few minutes later Lexi was out looking better than before. Her previously slightly pale skin seemed to have a little color and her eyes were brighter. Huh, I guess either she gets off on the slight pain or she and Mike did more than a tattoo. She smiled at me, paid and we were in the car.

As she sat in the car and moved to adjust the seat her top pulled up a bit and saw the bandage on the small of her back. She told me to sit back and relax.

Georgia here we come...


	4. Chapter 3: Bree

chapter 3: Bree

I was having a good time. The four hours we spent in the car driving to Georgia actually passed like a blur. Lexi reminded me of Alisson and that helped a lot when I talked to her. She wasn't pushy like Alice or always fishing for more than I wanted to share like Jessica. She was laid back like Allison and letting me speak when I wanted to like Angela. Yeah, we're gonna be great together.

After about two hours of driving we pulled outside a little diner and each got dinner. Remembering Phil's advice on road trip diners I got a pre made chicken panini, that came in a protective plastic baggie from the dealer that had an expiration date. Lexi didn't seem to care about that so much and she got a cheeseburger with fries. Thankfully she seems to be a person that eats! I thought dryly.

We made idle chit chat over dinner letting the silence roam free sometimes. After a quick visit to the bathroom we were back on the road for two more hours. I am sure I had dosed off because I woke up to somebody poking me. It was 2 in the morning and we had just pulled outside an apartment building. After hailing our bags we took the ancient elevator and went to the 3rd floor. Lexi unlocked the door and headed in. She looked a little perplexed when I got in as well but I was too darm tired to wonder the why's and how's. We dropped the luggage to the front hall and after pointing me where everything was she led me down the corridor to the bedrooms. I took the one straight ahead that had a wall made by windows and she took her own which seemed darker. We bid each other goodnight and fell promptly onto our beds.

I slept like a baby that night. No dreams, no nightmares, no James chasing me, no Edward leaving me, no Allison dying on me. I woke up refreshed buried in the covers. I was still dressed and smelly! I sat up on the bed and looked at the room around me. It was painted a bright yellow and was well furnished. I was laying on the queen sized bed that had a bright pink bedding and a light summer blanket in dull red tones. The bed was next to the wall save for a bedside table that had a twin on the bed's other side. A phone with caller ID and an alarm greeted me. The other table had a lamp only. A large desk with maps and various clutter came next, right under the windows that were covered with thin white with yellow lines (much like French fries my hungry stomach made a comment). A smaller table with a radio stood flushed to the wall on my left. Another desk with a desktop computer and a TV was next to it. A set of a double closet and dresser embedded in the wall completed the room. On my feet was a seaslong. I got out of bed and gave a few mighty stretched feeling every muscle in my body protest. I quick glace and the clock told me it was a little after 10 am. Gingerly I got out of the room and headed to where my luggage was and opened one. I pulled a denim skirt and a simple tank top along with a pair of kitten heeled sandals and headed to the bathroom. I shampooed my hair twice to get it clean from the grease that always stayed behind after a long flight and while the conditioner brought my hair back to life I washed my body. After examining the awful condition of my legs, that reminded more of a wild animal than women's legs, I started shaving. Two ruined shavers later I was finally hair free. I'm pretty sure I lost at least 500gr in hair!

When I was done and got out I return to my room to get dressed. I was making coffee when Lexi made her appearance.

"Bella? Can you close the blinds please?"

"Erm, sure. Not a morning person?"

"That's not it. I... I have a condition, allergic to sunlight"

huh?

"Sure"

I closed the heavy curtain the kitchen had and Lexi joined me in cooking breakfast. We drank coffee and had a few slices of toast each. I couldn't help but look at her while we ate. Skin condition? Allergic to sunlight? Maybe it's just me but doesn't that sound a little farfetched?

Deciding it was none of my business I gathered the breakfast dishes and proceeded to wash them as Lexi headed to take a shower herself. We lounged around the house that day just talking and getting to know each other better. That evening, a little after the sun went down, we headed to a bar that a good friend of hers had. The bar was near the apartment so we walked the distance.

The bouncer asked for my ID and simply nodded to Lexi. After checking it we were allowed to go inside. It was a rather big place, dark with neon lights over the bar. A black woman in her mid thirties was behind the bar. She smiled brightly at Lexi and motioned us over. The two women hugged and then Lexi introduced me.

"Bella, this is Bree, the owner of this bar and a good friend of mine. Bree this is Bella, we met on the plane here"

"Hello, nice to meet you Bella"

"You too"

She seemed friendly and a little guarded. Soon the place was packed and she was running like a beheaded chicken and without a word Lexi went to the bar and started mixing drinks. Taking a page out of her book I grabbed a tray and starting waiting tables. Surprisingly I lost my balance only once and thankfully a friendly guy with dirty blond hair and a goatee, who had been checking Lexi out since the moment he came in, from one of the tables steadied me quickly. I nodded my thanks and was back to work.

The bar emptied as the first rays of sun came out and thankfully I dropped myself on one of the booths next to Lexi who was grinning at me. I grinned back and soon Bree joined us with a handful of shot glasses.


	5. Chapter 4: Friendship

chapter 4: Friendship

"Come on Bella. Keep your head straight and talk in a straight line"

"Are you nuts? I can't walk in a straight line dead sober and you want me to do it on a balance beam and heels?"

Did I mention that Lexi while having a perfectly working brain she likes to go overboard? This isn't America's next top model and I'm not Caridee!

"Yes! Now keep your back straight, shoulders back, boobs out, belly in, butt out, eyes looking straight ahead and take small steps"

"Were you in the military in a past life?"

Lexi let out a very unladylike grunt and fell back on the couch. Seeing her collapse I allowed myself to do the same after putting the bowl from my head on the table and started munching on one of the bananas in it. For the past 2 months Lexi had been training me in the fine art of walking in a straight line without falling over my own two feet. The bruises on my knees from the coffee tables showed just how well that went!

For the past three months this has been our ritual. Every morning after breakfast Lexi would help me (or rather train me like a show dog) in walking safely, with and without shoes on, preferably high heeled. Then we'd have lunch and as soon as sun went down we'd head to the bar for another night filled with dancing and helping Bree out.

It worked out pretty well. Working for Bree was a good way to make money, even though Lexi was adamant every time I wanted to pay rent. She still let me cook and help with the housework though, mainly because she almost set the house on fire while adding milk to the cereal (don't ask me how she managed that - I was in the shower) and was also a great passtime to keep my mind occupied so that I wouldn't think of E.. _him_ or how Charlie and Renee acted. Didn't act, actually.

I had no response to my letters from three months ago. Sure, they lacked my address as I sent the letters from the airport in Charlotte but last time I checked I have the same mobile number since I was fourteen and the same email address since I was 17 and moved to Forks. If they wanted to they could have communicated. I guess 'if' being the key word...

Lexi was running away from something as well and is not her nature. Yes, I know what was wrong with her. I was chopping chicken breasts for sweet and sour chicken noodles for dinner about a week after moving in with her here when I overheard her and Bree talking about my living here.

Truth is that if you think about it, it makes perfect sense. Lexi's reaction to me scraping my knee at the bar, her 'allergy' to the sun and the strange cooler she protects like a nun protects her virtue. I glanced at her sideways and smiled as I thought back to the night the masks fell.

Flashback

_"Lexi are you sure this is a good idea?"_

_"Yes Bree, I'm sure"_

_"She's human"_

_"And broken. Do you see her?"_

_"Yes, I do. It's a painful thing to see"_

_"Exactly. I feel I need to help her get well again"_

_"Who did this to her and why is her hand bandaged?"_

_"She was purposely vague but it has something to do with her ex"_

_"Back to the main issue. Do you promise me you won't hurt her?"_

_"I'm disciplined Bree and you know it"_

_"Yes I do know it. I also know her balance is worse than a toddler's"_

_"Don't worry Bree. She's safe; I won't take a bite out of her"_

_Bella was about to enter the living room when she overheard Bree and Lexi talking. The subject of their discussion made her freeze in her tracks and then escape to the kitchen where she could think. _

_Bree was in the living room mixing cosmos for dinner hoping to calm her frazzled nerves after her talk with Lexi. Lexi entered the kitchen with her long blond hair still wet and wrapped in a towel turban style. She was dressed in her work clothes aka the black miniskirt and cherry red corset top. In her left hand she had a blow dryer and in her right one a big round brush and the can of mousse. She wanted Bella to help her straighten her hair for work tonight. Bella, also dressed for work, had her back to her and was busy chopping veggies and something that smelled like chicken on the counter. Good! One of the human foods Lexi still liked and loved to eat (even though it provided no nutrition whatsoever) was chicken. _

_Bella took a deep breath and purposely made a small cut her left middle finger. As the coppery smell hit Lexi she felt her fangs extend as she preferred to eat food before her nightly amount of blood._

_Hearing the wooden brush clatter on the floor Bella turned slowly around. Meeting Lexi's now black eyes with all the veins popping out and watching a pair of fangs protruding her eyes widened. This wasn't exactly what she expected! Still succumbing to her fate she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side exposing her throat to the blond girl. This action, combined with the words that slipped out of the brunette's lips jumpstarted Lexi's self discipline and she took hold of herself. _

_"Go ahead. Just make it quick please"_

_"Bella? What are you doing?"_

_"Surrendering"_

_Lexi breathed through her mouth and took a few steps back. _

_"I'm not going to hurt you"_

_Bella chuckled darkly and then gasped in pain as a flash memory passed in front of her eyes of a certain copper head vampire-being-a-boyfriend saying similar warnings to her not so long ago. She waited for a pair of teeth to bite her but when nothing happened she forced herself to ignore the pain the rejection brought and looked the blond girl in the eyes._

_"Why not? Am I not good enough?"_

_At that moment Bree rushed in the kitchen and despite herself she gave a quick flash of a migraine to Lexi causing her to cower away from the bleeding Bella and Bella herself look at her like she had 3 heads..._

_End flashback_

That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship as Rick told Louis in Casablanca. After mumbling an excuse having realized she had outed everyone and everything Bree gave us the night off and left. Lexi and I went for a walk in a park as we told each other our sob stories. Lexi told me about her parents and how she was changed back in 1840's after surviving a car crash and how she still visits her sister's descendants every ten or so years. I told her about him, his family and what happened. She had heard about the 'glitter vamps' but never met any. We talked about how different the two kinds are and what are the telltale signs to recognize them.

Strangely this revelation brought us closer and we're good friends now. She even decided to give it a go with one of the bar's most faithful patrons, Lee. The cute guy that had helped me on my first night at the bar. He is human, Lexi has no qualms over human/vampire relationships, for now...

Tomorrow Lexi and I would take the car and head northeast to a small town in Virginia where one of her bestest and oldest friends lived now. He had his birthday in two days. The big 162!

**A/N: A huge shout to SunDrop17 as the way Bella found out that Lexi is a vampire was her idea, thank you sweetie**


	6. Chapter 5: Roadtrip

Chapter 5: Roadtrip

The next day was another beautiful sunny one. Lexi and I spent the morning playing monopoly and packed out stuff in the afternoon. I was surprised to see her dressed in a pair of white shorts and a green tank top holding a pair of flat sandals in her hand. At my raised eyebrow she was fast to explain

"We'll be in the car for the whole night. oh I borrowed your top"

she was fast to run vampire speed out of my room leaving me laughing.

"A 350 year old vampire borrowing my clothes, I love original vampires!"

I was dressed in denim shorts and a white top with flowers on it and in flat sandals as well. Smirking I borrowed her lip gloss and mascara. I put my sunglasses on the top of my hair using them as a hair band and followed her.

The small town we were going was 8 hours away and since the weather was supposed to be sunny we'd leave tonight to drive during the night. Hopefully we'd arrive just before the crack of dawn. We packed food as well - I still can't stomach the thought that Lexi's kind of vampire can eat, drink and sleep. Everything Edw... _he_ said he missed from his human days. I guess the only perk of being a cold one was that he is indestructible while Lexi can get hurt. I had shown her James' bite mark on my forearm and she was surprised that the cold ones leave marks of their feeding that don't fade, and that if you're bitten you're a goner. I guess I'm lucky Carlisle managed to get him to suck the venom out.

"Imagine him leaving you to face vampirism alone?"

was Lexi's only good think she found to say for him. Can't blame her, I'm still too bitter to think of anything remotely positive about him and his family. They were acting as if I were a part of the family only to leave me when he had enough of me...

Actually when Lexi, Bree and I were talking about past boyfriends their exact opinions were

"Edward is simply a stupid 17 year old dead body with transparent skin that creates drama for himself and is afraid of pussy"

Was Bree's eloquent opinion. As for Lexi?

"Never underestimate the power of the Male Immaturity"

After making sure we locked the apartment well we stopped by Bree's to drop off a spare set of keys for safe keeping.

"Hey Bell I got you something"

"Me?"

"Yes, you're going to a town were vamps are the majority so I thought I'd give you this"

she handed me a small dark blue velvet pouch. I opened it slowly; I was never good at accepting gifts. Inside was a beautiful locket in a heart shape that had small pink stones on it. I opened it slowly to see if there was a picture in it only to be greeted by a small amount of a herb and Lexi hissing and falling down by the smell of it. I gasped and closed it quickly.

"What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything wrong Bell"

"b..but Lexi..."

"the herb in the locket is called vervain and is like poison to vampires. They can't smell it, consume it or touch it. They also cannot compel you if you have it on you or you've consumed it"

"But Lexi can't compel me anyway and my ex couldn't hear my thoughts either"

It was true. When I told Lexi about the Cullens, their talents and way of life she had immediately tried to compel me. Without any success I might add.

"I know that but your ex is a cold one, we're talking about originals here. Please take it, to be on the safe side"

"I appreciate the though but it's too expensive Bree. I can't accept it"

"Actually I kept its cost from your paycheck"

She chuckled and handed me my weekly envelope with paycheck and tips that was remarkably thinner than usual. I laughed as well and turning around I pulled my hair up so she could clasp it around my neck. It fell neatly about an inch and a half below my throat.

Lexi was laughing with us although she looked a little pale. I made a mental note to stop at the hospital on our way to pick her some blood bags. Lexi preferred donated blood over attacking some poor fellow on the street 'people do donate it after all' was her reasoning.

After one last hug and a reference letter Bree gave me we got in the car and I took the wheel. I punched to the GPS the name of the nearest big city near our destination (as the build in GPS lacked the actual small town we were heading to) and we were on our way. As we entered and left Atlanta I pulled to the hospital's parking lot picking a space that was in the shadows and Lexi headed for her business. Ten minutes later she was back out with her cooler filled in to the maximum. We listened to sappy night time radio stations stopping only once around midnight in North Carolina to eat and fill the tank.

Thankfully IHOP stayed open all night so we weren't alone. After a stack of pancakes for me and an omelet for Lexi, being the girls we are, we painted each others nails. Lexi - who was a whiz at that - gave me a simple French mani with small flowers on the side while I painted her shorter ones a dark red color. Last week Lexi and I had visited a hair and nail salon to get her roots redone (the downside of being a vampire that doesn't like their natural dirty blond color and wants it lighter). For the first time in my life I walked out of a hair salon not with a trim but with a set of built nails. They weren't too long about half a centimeter longer than normal and painted in a metallic shade of purple. My hair had undergone the 'treatment of Lexi' aka lots of conditioner and were shiny and long glistering a copperish red under the sun like they used to in phoenix.

After another quick stop at the bathroom we were on our way with Lexi behind the wheel this time while I napped. I woke up by someone shaking my arm lightly to see that we had arrived. It was very early still, a glance to my watch told me it was just after 3am. Why do all vampires drive fast?

Lexi had a small conspiratorial smile on and motioned me to wait here while she went to surprise her friend. I nodded smiling; knowing her the poor guy was in for a heart attack!


	7. Chapter 6: Stefan

chapter 6 : Stefan

No POV

Stefan was stunned. Happy but stunned. His best friend was sitting triumphantly on his stomach with a bright yet teasing smile on and he was so darn happy to see her! Lexi Branson was his best friend since his newborn years. He had been in a bad place when he realized what he was and in his angry mind he blamed the residents of Mystic Falls so he had started to eat them. Then he met her.

She waltzed into his life and forced him to see his choices. She had then helped him to 'grow a pair' as she had so nicely put it and helped him stick to animal blood. Since then the two had been best friends. It didn't hurt that she and Damon didn't really like each other outside the bedroom.

She pulled him up and gave him a big hug and sang happy birthday in a sultry tone that could put Merilyn to shame before giving him another tighter than wild vices hug. Then she zoomed off towing him along saying she needed a man to carry her bags. When he saw a young brunette girl in her teens leaning against the car half asleep he was surprised. Was Lexi bringing her along as a ... gift? She had always supported his decision on nutrition even if she hated it herself.

"This is my friend Bella"

She told him with a happy smile

"Nice to meet you Bella"

"You too, happy birthday. You are Stefan, right?"

"Yeah, I am and thank you"

She seemed nice. Lexi loaded him with a cherry colored duffle bag, a bright yellow bafflegab and a big hospital issued cooler that he knew all too well. So Bella wasn't a snack then. He waved off Bella's apologetic glance at his mule status and made sure not to invite her in and exhaled with relief as she didn't need an invitation to enter the house. Ok she was human for sure then.

He towed the bags to the room next to his and Bella gracefully excused herself to 'let them talk' and she closed the door. He and Lexi headed to his room where with once again vampire speed Lexi jumped on his bed.

"Lexi why is a human in my house? In fact why is a human keeping you company at all?"

"I met her at the airport in June. When I saw how broken she looked I couldn't look away"

"you love picking strays huh?"

"I picked you didn't I? Anyway don't worry, she knows about me. Hell she dated a cold one, she's stronger than she looks"

"Damon is back you know"

Lexi laughed

"She cannot be compelled you know. She's wearing vervain just in case"

"Impressive"

Then they let the subject drop and started talking about their lives during the time since they last saw each other. Before leaving to 'take care of some things' he warned her to be careful with the townsfolk. She rolled her eyes dutifully and started making plans for his birthday bash.

She didn't want to admit it but she was sad he didn't want to go to New York for the weekend with her. Sure she was happy he had finally opened up to a girl but she really wanted him to go with her. She loved Bella but she could tell that the girl wasn't the type to just drop everything and live in the moment.

Suddenly an idea stated forming in her head as a slow smile built on her lips.

"Good morning"

"Morning Bell"

Her human friend was dressed in casual jeans and a vest top. Sunglasses rested on her head while her feet were in kitten heeled sandals.

"What do you want to do today?"

"It's sunny so wanna play board games?"

"Actually I have an idea"

"Why every time you say this I want to run for the hills?"

Lexi laughed and told Bella her idea of throwing Stefan a party. Bella that hated surprise parties herself shook her head but kept her mouth shut. She didn't know Stefan and maybe he liked parties... as much Lexi liked the sun.

That sent Bella on her merry way in town after installing Google maps on her phone as she didn't like the idea of getting lost. A few hours later after getting Lexi the stuff she wanted Bella was browsing the books in the Salvatore's vast library while Lexi napped.

She was reading Jane Austen when a flashback of him reading it to her hit her and caused her to throw the book on the floor with a flick of her wrist.

"Be careful, that's a first edition"

a male voice behind her caused her to jump only to jump higher when he zoomed next to her and picked the book up. With a half disgusted sigh he put it on the table.

"So, who are you?"

He asked with a charming grin

'Oh you brought a snack' James voice rang in her ears, he had the smile charming - yet mocking smile

"The snack"

Bella deadpanned

"I'm Lexi's friend and you must be Stefan's brother"

"Damon"

"Nice to meet you Damon"

Damon let this light growl and leaned over Bella with his fans extending and all the little veins around his eyes popping

"Impressive"

Said Bella who could see the humor instead of the usual hanger behind the expression

"Only I've seen worse by better"

She replied with a charming smile, her mind in a dance studio months ago. Damon accepting the answer and more than a little impressed with her being to keep her calm was about to pull back his fangs when a pair of over worried vampires came to the room

"What are you doing Damon?"

"Relax, I was just being hospitable."

at their angry ready-to-scold-him faces Bella chuckled.

"Bella are you ok"

Lexi rushed to her examining her quickly for bites before remembering her locket.

"I'm fine Lexi, he was just ... welcoming me"

Bella's calm expression managed to calm both Lexi and Stefan and Damon told them about his little party idea. It made sense. They needed to mingle especially since the local chief that knew about vampires was going to look for vampires during the day.

"Come on we need to go shopping"

"What? Why? No, Lexi... It... It's sunny outside"

Bella managed to stutter as Lexi all but threw her over her shoulder and made a line for the front door. thankfully the last excuse hit home and Bella breathed a sigh of relief as Lexi stopped. Instead she hauled Bella up the stairs to their room and started browsing through the ridiculously over packed bag she had brought for the couple days they'd stay. She pulled something and threw it at Bella who held it by one finger and tried to understand what it was.

"put it on"

"what is it"

"a skirt"

The piece of fabric was barely 3 inches. Skirt? Seriously? Knowing better than to argue with a vampire over clothes Bella tried it on after stripping her jeans off. After pairing it with the top Lexi just hurled at her she made the mistake of looking herself at the mirror.


	8. Chapter 7: Bday or Dday?

chapter 7: The party

Bella POV

"No, no no way"

"But Bell you look cute"

"I look like a hooker"

"No you don't, it's nice"

"I look like a candy striper, Lexi. Hugh Hefner's edition"

It was true. the see though red halter even though it hit my hips had just enough solid fabric to cover my breasts simply because of the built in bra and the teeny tiny red and a white skirt were not her style. She guessed the only person who would wear it would be doing it with a nurse's hat on Halloween. Lexi bit her lip and burst laughing. I looked at her slightly worrying if vampires can go mad

"Thank god!"

"I'm sorry?"

"I wanted to see if you'd draw the line to it"

"You're nuts"

I retorted while throwing the 'skirt' back to Lexi's bag and pulling out a denim one that was thankfully longer and hit mid thigh out of my own bag. Lexi pulled a bandana like strapless black with purple top and a pair of jeans and headed to Stefan's shower so I could use the other one.

After showering I got wrapped in a towel and was blow-drying my hair when I heard a door slam and Lexi shouting for a moment before Stefan's calmer voice was heard. I tiptoed to the door and opened it but I knew better than try and listen in on vampires so when their voices remained hushed I returned to the bathroom and continued getting ready.

She stormed into the room as I was about to put my sandals on, ranting

"Elena is warm, she's nice, she's caring and kind and selfless... she's unique! Who cares if she looks just like the raging bitch! That guy has a lot of emotional trauma because of her! I'm telling you if she hurts him I'll stake her!"

"Is everything alright Lexi?"

"NO!"

For the first time since I met her I actually cowered back in fear. She looked a lot like Rosalie for that moment until she took a deep breath and threw herself on the bed not caring when her towel parted a little on the thighs

"Stefan is my best friend, right?"

"Yes"

"When I met him he was torn up over his ex who turned him and let him be all alone"

That explains her bitter comment on Ed... _him_ not letting the venom spread and keeping me human when he dumped me

"I thought he was ok and he moved on. i was happy o see he had a new girlfriend. Sure she dumped him when she found out that people do get killed around vampires but she'd come around eventually"

"Alright"

"And then I met her. That was her before at the door. And she looks exactly like Katherine"

"The ex?"

"Yes. And I confront him and he's so stupidly sweet about it that I feel guilty to be protective of him"

"it sounds to me like he's in love with this Elena"

"He is"

"I think you should stand by him. He's your friend and frankly you and him are gonna last, you've been friends for a century. Him and Elena it will come to an end at some point. Friendships stay when relationships come and go Lexi. In the meantime get to know her"

was my piece of advice even though Rosalie's voice rang in my head

'You two have gone public. If something happens to her Edward we'll have to move'

Rosalie was right in the end. And Lexi is right as well. That's what I mean by friendships stay. Lexi nodded and got dressed as well. she did our makeup, claiming I hadn't put too much eyeliner and we were ready to go. When we met Stefan at the living room she was quick to hug him and apologize. He accepted it and we piled in the car. Stefan would go meet his girlfriend and bring her over. We headed to a place called Mystic Grill. It was your usual bar with pool tables, booths, secluded tables and a big dance area in the middle. A band was on stage and it was highly decorated.

Damon came to us when we entered and offered to buy drinks. Lexi didn't reply and simply took my hand heading to the bar. Should I tell them they're flirting and remind Lexi of lee or should I keep my mouth shut and let figure it on their own? People were dancing and having fun around us and I was amused to see that I actually had fun. I refused to dance so Lexi dragged Stefan, who came without his girlfriend after all, off to the dance floor. I got a club soda and headed to one of the pool tables. Damon quickly joined me and played a few rounds. I was having fun just like I did back in phoenix. Lexi was with a brunette girl on a table talking like they were talking about global warming and Stefan was on the table with us. Listening him and Lexi talk over his human girlfriend was too much and I had to get out. I mumbled an excuse to them and rushed out the back door.

I leaned against the wall, tears running down my cheeks. Memories hit me and hit me hard. Specially after doing my hardest not to think for the whole summer. I heard shots fired and peeked from the side of the building. A woman in police clothes was shooting Lexi and she was growling worse than Emmett. Suddenly Damon came out of nowhere and staked her in the heart.

I didn't think, I ran!

No POV

"It's all part of the plan"

Damon whispered as he let Lexi fall to the ground. Chief Forbes looked shaken, it was the first time her gun couldn't protect her. Damon kept the sad but relieved facade until the cops cleared and headed home. He knew he had to face the music.

Stefan was livid. His brother killed his best friend. He killed people, that was what Damon did. He went home and attacked his brother.

"I did this for you. I had to get them off our trail"

"You only did it for yourself"

Stefan said and staked him. Damon gasped.

"You missed. Luckily so did I"

Stefan was confused and took a step back. He missed on purpose, he didn't want to kill his brother, just teach him a lesson. He watched as Damon pulled the stake out and trekked up the stairs.

"You coming or not?"

He followed Damon upstairs to the room he gave Bella and Lexi to find his blond best friend, stateless, laid on the bed.

"She needs sometime to heal, I missed on purpose. I don't hate you that much Stefan"

he told his brother and left the room. Stefan knelled next to the bed taking Lexi's hand and vowed not to move until she woke up.

No one wondered where Bella was.


	9. Chapter 8: The attack

chapter 8: The attack

A/N: Ig you're under 18 or you don't like horror please do not I repeat DO NOT read this chapter. Simply ignore it as the gist will be repeated at a later chapter without any of the gory details.

A/N2: The background idea along with the description from a human to wolf for this chapter comes from Mishy-mo's story called 'Where changes come from a bite' if you like this chapter then you really need to check her story out, it's amazing.

It was his second full moon. He had broken free of his family's old cellar in the woods and was now half sitting, half lying on the cool grass trying to get used to this feeling. The feeling of changing to a wolf. His stomach lurching, his skin crawling. Staring at his hands he and watching his fingers grow longer and curl gruesomely, his nails lengthening. Feeling a strange warmth grow hotter and hotter and moving like fire through his veins. Crying out in pain only to hear it reach his ears as an anguished howl. His skull cracking in a sickeningly loud dull tone as it changed shape, growing longer and wider. Every bone in his body seemed to crack and grow. His skin crawling with the thick copper/black fur that sprouted across every inch.

His entire perspective was different. He'd never seen the stars shine so brightly. It was truly overwhelmingly beautiful. He sat up as a fresh flowery scent entered his field of notice. He could smell salty tears, feel love mixing with sorrow and anger. He drew closer seeking cover in the few woods between the bences in the park and himself and saw a girl. Long brown curls covered her face as she rocked slightly as she sat on a bench. He wanted to go to her and comfort her but also a hint of something in her scent made him want to attack her until there was nothing left.

The inner conflict between human and the beast stopped them from moving any closer or further away. But then there was suddenly another scent in the air. And two strong emotions.

Lust.

Fear.

Without a second thought the werewolf bounded silently through the thin woods. He paused momentarily as they stepped onto the edge of the trees. The girl had been wrestled to the ground by a man in dark clothing, a knife at her throat glinting in the moonlight. She was fighting and scratching him like a ferocious tiger. The man slapped her hard across the face. Her head landed on the side bouncing as it met the ground, her eyes glossy. Moments later as the man cut through her blouse leaving her bare her eyes moved and landed on him.

Anger raged in human and the wolf.

'She's mine'

their thoughts voiced unanimously for entirely different reasons. Bounding silently across the grass they reached her as their glowing eyes saw the man reach for the girls short skirt. The wolf growled loudly alerting the man to his presence causing him to raise the knife in defence. The blade pierced his left shoulder as the wolf pounced on him causing them both to roll away from the shocked and startled girl.

The fight between man and beast was short lived.

The man tried to break free of the wolf's strong hold by slashing him across the torso and shoulders but the beast was far stronger. It roared at every cut, completely ignoring the deep bloody lines in its fur. It used its deadly teeth to knock the blade from the attacker's hand. The man screamed. Claws ripped at his throat until the screams were silent, nothing more than pained gurgles. Bloodied claws dug into the now silent man's chest and dragged him to the undergrowth.

The beast ripped him open and feasted.

His eyes never saw again.

Coated in blood; the wolf returned to the grassy park. The human in him had lost any shred of control he may have and the girl was about to join the attacker in death.

She sat on the grass still clearly in shock.

The wolf moved quickly pouncing and pinning her to the ground before she even knew what was happening. It stood over her and growled, the scent of his awful bloody breath causing her to grimace.

Her scent however had rarely smelled sweeter to those newly formed senses.

The human was screaming inside. The wolf's growls were constant from the inner fight. They both watched as a bead of blood dripped from where the blade had broken her skin along her neck.

The human's resolve disappeared for the smallest of instances inside the wolf.

The beast's head lowered to her neck, his long teeth ready to finish the job but the human in him fought back just at the last moment and instead his long sandpaperish tongue darted out to absorb the crimson drop.

But all the human in the wolf could focus on was the taste of her skin that reminded him of sunlight and beaches. Taking full control for the first time he forced the wolf to let her live. The beast lifted its head to the heavens and roared louder than ever before bounding off into the darkness, hiding from shadow to shadow.

The bloodied werewolf ran away from the frightened girl leaving her behind. He ran for hours in circles in the woods around the small town unable to calm down and only headed to the suburbs moments before the sun made its appearance allowing the human inside the wolf to make all the decisions. As the first rays of sun hit the houses the wolf slipped underneath the barely open garage door just moments before the pain hit again and he beast left his shape shrinking until all signs of the wolf were gone and in his place remained a young man.

His father had returned moments ago and was now tying the knot on his track pants and looked shocked at what he saw.

His son was bloody, with deep gashes across his torso and his forearms. Blood was pooled around his mouth and wrists and palms making him look even more ferocious than he was in wolf form. In his right fist was clenched the remnants of what was a pair of lacy red panties that the attacker ripped off the girl and around his neck was wrapped a small white dog that had jumped on him and refused to leave.

"Tyler, what have you done?"


	10. Chapter 9: Hospital

chapter 9: Hospital

Bella POV

The dog had just left and I had been in the same position ever since. Unmoving, looking straight up at the starry sky. My ears were ringing and in my head the man's voice kept playing like a broken record. I have no idea how much time passed until a howl that sounded powerful among the trees sprang me into action. Without moving too much I turned my head to the left where the battle between man and dog had taken place. What I saw made me crawl as far away as possible before the bloody mess that was my attacker before I threw up. My purse had fallen near me and trembling i picked it up and retrieved my cell phone. I dialed 911. A man picked up almost immediately.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"I... I... was attacked"

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, speak up please"

"I was attacked"

I whispered. The bored tone of the man changed immediately

"Where are you sweetie?"

"The park"

"Which park?"

"I don't know"

tears had began to leak from my eyes

"it's ok sweetie. What's your name?"

"Bella"

"ok Bella, tell me what you see around you"

"Trees, benches and a small statue"

"What does the statue portray?"

I described it as much as I could in the darkness and the man told me he understood where I am and he'd sent a car immediately. I was too tired to reply and the black spots came more and more and i closed my eyes hugging my knees. Soon sirens were heard and blue and red lights lit up the darkness. I didn't move. I heard people and I cowered even more.

I felt a hand on my shouldered and I whimpered

"Bella?"

A soothing female voice asked. I nodded. I didn't think i could speak at that moment.

"My name is Liz Forbes. I'm the sheriff. You're safe now."

I nodded again

"Is the man who attacked you still here sweetheart?"

Without a word I lifted my arm and pointed to the ... mess on my left. The woman said something and more footsteps approached and passed me.

"Holy shit!"

"Brian!"

The woman was quick to scold the man who had obviously just found the remains of my attacker.

"Can you open your eyes for me sweetheart?

Slowly I obeyed blinking a lot. in front of me, blocking my view was a woman in her late thirties with short blond hair and a few worry lines. She was dressed in a police uniform. her expression reminded me too much of Charlie and without thinking I threw myself in her and wept like a baby. If she was surprised she didn't show it and hugged me back

No POV

Living in Mystic Falls her whole life Liz Forbes had seen a lot of things. Not only the normal robberies, drunk kids, druggies and even a few rapes on the outskirts of the town. The past month though she was forced to admit that the stupid legends of the older people were resl. Vampires did exist. One was around and had killed more than a fair share of the town's population. She had been chasing it and after one very long month, tonight the vampire had been apprehended. By one Damon Salvatore.

Watching him push a stake though it's heart shocked her. She was a cop and she was used having her gun and badge for protection. But staking someone? She wasn't sure if she could have done it and he made it look so normal, every day like. She didn't like him and she sure didn't want him dating her daughter but tonight he had proved his loyalties to the town.

She sent the body of the vampire with one of her trusted deputies to burn it at the crematorium of the old church and was about to return home to her drunk daughter when her radio went off. With a groan she picked it up. Lukas, the deputy on call tonight said a girl had been attacked at the old park near the cemetery. She told him she'd go and he should send one more car instead of himself - seriously a womanizer like Lukas with an attacked girl? Recipe for disaster.

Making an illegal u-turn she headed for the park using one of the old shortcuts she remembered from her teen years. Her lights hit the form of a trembling person that was cowered in itself. Liz's heart broke at the sight and quickly picked her radio and exited the car. The girl seemed to be alone so she approached her. The girl was silent except for a few sobs and only nodded to her questions. When the back up cruiser pulled in she asked the girl if the attacker was still around, fat chance, she knew but it was procedure. It seemed that what she had thought was a dead animal was the attacker. She motioned for the deputy to go check it out and was fast to scold him for his foul use of language when she saw the girl cringe. Making sure she was blocking the view she removed the girl's hands from her face and watched as her eyes blinked open.

The girl was half naked. Her blouse was tore open, blood slowly dripping on her stomach, bare torso and more blood from a wound on her neck. A bad bruise on her left cheek and black lines from crying that ruined the makeup made up for the girl's appearance making her look so young and alone. When she threw herself at Liz's arms all the woman could do was hug her back and hold her close. She removed her police issued dark blue jacket and covered the girl in it protecting her from the cold air. Slowly she hauled the girl up refusing Brian's help knowing that it wouldn't be welcome and would frighten the girl even more. Still holding the girl liz limped towards her car and gently placed her inside.

"Brian I'm taking her to the hospital. Wait for the doctor on call and gather what's left of him and meet me at the station 'k?"

"yeah boss"

Brian loved to tease her by calling her boss when he was ten years older than her. He had an accident that caused him the chief's chair and she was promoted ahead of him. Joining the girl in the car she headed to the hospital. Lukas had called ahead and they were met at the ER doors by a female nurse who took the now numb Bella in and showed her to what would be her room. Liz cornered the doctor who told her she had to wait outside.

At the room Bella was laying on her side clutching to the jacket the woman had put around her for dear life. She knew she was in shock and for the first time since she was a little girl she wanted her daddy. The woman or rather her jacket smelled like her daddy and that comforted her. A middle aged blond doctor came into the room and started checking her for injuries. He pushed a set of pills down her throat and Bella numbed even more. She felt detached as if she was watching a movie. She answered the doctor's questions, saw him more than felt him stitch her arm where the dogs claws had pierced her skin just inches higher than the place James bit her. The nurse came in next and placed her legs on stirrups as she gave her an exam to see if she was raped. Apparently her panties were no more and handed her a pair of pink scrubs to wear as the police would need what was left of her clothes. The blond woman came in next asking her questions about the attack. She seemed shocked to find out that a dog saved her life, the attacker had told her what he planned on doing to her before he killed her and she shivered at the memory. Soon her eyes drifted closed thanks to the IV that pumped fluids to her body.

The doctor shook his head and went outside to join the sheriff.

"how is she?"

"numb, thankfully. I gave her a set of sedatives to help her sleep tonight. What happened to her?"

"According to her testimony she was at the park when the man came out of nowhere. She tried to fight him off but he was bigger and stronger and hit her. Then this large dog appeared and fought him off. From her story I don't know whether to find and put this dog down or give it a medal and a job"

"she does have a cut from canine claws you know"

"Seriously? No dog could have done what happened to this man Noah"

"I don't know Liz, maybe it's a rabid dog? We should wait till morning; the sedatives should wear off in about 4 hours and take her statement again. Do you know who she is?"

"no but he boys did find her purse. Hopefully she has a driver's license or id"

After bidding the doctor goodbye Liz left and returned to the station. No matter how much she wanted to go home she had a ton of paperwork about the vampire and how it'd be put under and now this girl. Caroline and their fight over the alcohol would have to wait. Again.


	11. Chapter 10: Waking up

Chapter 10: Waking up

I was in pain. My belly hurt, my feet hurt, my arm hurt, my head hurt. My mouth was dry and my tongue felt like the sole of a well-worn shoe. I tried to shallow but there was nothing to shallow. I opened my eyes slowly to be greeted by white blank walls. Hospital.

I've been in enough hospital in various cities to recognize one. The IV next to my bed and the lighting board on the wall that the x-ray of a skull were simply clues. I sat up trying to remember where I was.

"Easy there love"

I jumped nearly a foot in the air and my head snapped to the door where a man in a lab coat stood.

"I'm British, we call everyone love"

He joked. I smiled in spite of the cheesy line.

"I'm Doctor Jones"

"Like the song?"

"Aren't you a little young to know the song?"

He grumbled under his breath. The tag on his coat read 'N. Jones surgeon. Mystic Falls hospital, Virginia' So it wasn't all a bad dream and I wasn't in Phoenix.

"Do you remember why you're here Isabella?"

"Just Bella. And yes, I do remember. How did you know my name?"

"The police found your ID in your purse"

I nodded. Doctor Jones told me about my injuries and they were a lot if I say so myself. A small cut on my upper thigh where the guy ripped my panties, never recovered by the way, cuts and abrasions on my feet when I scrambled away, a cut down my stomach from when he cut my blouse, a bump on the head when I fell after he slapped me, a bruise on the cheek from said slap and last but not least a cut from the dogs paws. That one I remember getting. According to the good doctor nothing would leave a mark and I had to return in a week to check the bump and remove the stitches.

I agreed and was about to hop off the bed and leave when I was informed that the sheriff wanted to go over my testimony. I sat back and started munching the breakfast a nice nurse had brought in during my talk with dr Jones. Gah, is thee a law that makes hospitals serve yuck food to the patients? I gave up on the bread from a century ago and instead sipped my chocolate malt that came with its paper box that had an expiration date on.

Later than I would have wanted Sheriff came to my room. She looked tired with heavy bags under her eyes and smeared makeup. I wonder just how many allnighters she pulled recently.

"Good morning Bella. I'm Sheriff.."

"Forbes. I remember"

She gave me a tired smile and motioned to the chair. I nodded and she took a seat gratefully.

"I would like to go over last night's events if you don't mind. You said you were talking a stroll though the park and took a seat because your feet were killing you, correct?"

Wow, I can think really good lies when I'm stoned. Who knew?

"Yes. Me and high heels don't go very well together"

"You took a seat and ..."

she trailed off letting me fill in. OK let's stick to the truth and hopefully it'll match my story from last night.

"He came up behind me. Put his arm around me and the knife to my neck. He pushed me to the ground. I was too stunned to move"

My eyes trailed to the pattern on the blanket as my mind return to last night

"He cut my top and touched me. His hands were sweaty and I jumped to action. I kicked, scratched him, and he slapped me. He told me what he would do to me. How he liked that I was feisty. I have mace in my purse but it was knocked away from me. I felt him touch me under my skirt when this howl got my attention. I was about to try to fight him off again but this dog came out of nowhere and pushed him off me. It attacked him, it slashed him open. When it was done with him it turned to me. I thought I was going to die. I had sat up but it pushed me back on the ground and leaned over me. I closed my eyes but I felt it's tongue on my neck and then it was gone. Sometime later I called 911 and you came"

I blinked forcing my brain to return to the present.

"It's just a formality but how did the dog look like Bella? If it's sick we may have to find it"

Suddenly I wanted to protect it.

"Black, big almost like a wolf. Its eyes glowed under the moon. I had hit my head already I'm not sure..."

I trailed off and she nodded.

"Ok, I'll take you home now. Where are you staying?"

That's a good question. Lie or truth?

"I'm passing though; I've been staying at the Salvatore's"

"As in Damon Salvatore?"

My eyes flashed with him pushing a stake in Lexi's heart

"The one and only. I know Stefan actually. I came for his birthday"

"Oh! When is it?"

"yesterday"

As my clothes were still at the police station I was told to keep the scrubs I was in and sheriff Forbes returned me my purse. According to dr. Jones they hadn't called my family as I am a legal adult and they kept me as a precaution and I was happy about it. I was given a pair of flip flops and the nurse insisted on me using the wheelchair. As soon as I sat on it a small ball of white fur jumped on my lap and started licking my fingers. At my blank look the nurse laughed.

"She came in with you last night. Refused to let you out of her sight also"

I pet the small dog and looked into the bright blue eyes.

"It's a he"

Sheriff Forbes then led me to her cruiser and we headed to the Salvatore's. On the way she made small talk about how I know the brothers and the years of dealing with Charlie in me told me she was looking for dirt on them. I bit my tongue and said that Stefan and I used to go to the same summer camp. She believed me, I think. We pulled on their front door twenty minutes later and she insisted on walking me to the door. Damon answered the door, his eyes widening as he saw me.

"Bella? What happened?"

huh he sounded sincere. He moved to put his arm around me, probably because I was swaying

"don't touch me"

The small dog in my arms hissed lightly as I whispered and Damon backed off. Sheriff told him what happened last night. I ignored them both and headed to the living room after thanking her for the ride where I all but collapsed on the couch. Soon I was joined by Damon who looked angry. I wasn't about to talk to him and I got up to head to the room I shared with Lexi to pack my things. I needed to think where I'd go now.

"sit down"

"fuck off Damon"

"Who did this to you?"

"why do you care?"

"why wouldn't I?"

"Do you want an honest answer or just a polite one?"

"Bella sit down and talk to me"

"You killed Lexi Damon. I saw you. You went on and on about how Stefan had to go out and mingle with the humans when all you wanted was a scapegoat."

"What? Wait you were there?"

"No I was in another universe that just happened to overlook this one"

"damnit Bella, Lexi's alive. I didn't kill her"

"And I wasn't attacked last night"

Damon stood up, picked me up bridal style and zoomed us upstairs to my room where Lexi was laid in the middle of the queen size bed. Stefan was kneeled to the floor fast asleep

"Lexi?"

"I told you she's alive. Yes, I needed a scapegoat and yes I did hurt her but I'm not completely heartless"

Damon spat.

"I'm sorry. I just, I saw you and I ran. I ended up in the park"

I stopped there knowing that the sheriff had told him the rest of the story. I headed to take a shower in Damon's room as being near the bloodthirsty vampire Lexi would be when she'd wake up wasn't such a good idea.

"God I look like a battered wife"

I murmured at my reflection when I finished my shower and was getting slowly dressed. I pulled on a pair of grey yoga pants and as I wasn't allowed to wear too tight clothes over the small gash on my stomach I pulled a simple white not too tight tank top over my pink polka dot sports bra. I put my flip flops on but instead of downstairs my feet led me to the queen sized bed with the black silky sheets. I was out like a feather in minutes.

_Dream_

Two days later I stood with Damon and Stefan in their living room saying goodbye to Lexi.

"Call me as soon as you get there, ok?"

"Bella you act like my mother"

"Your mother's dead"

She stuck her tongue out at me

"Anything happens to her, I'll put a stake in your heart, and I won't miss, on purpose"

She spat at Damon. he simply nodded to my and Stefan's amusement. She was going back to Georgia today. She needed to lay low and missed Lee. I wanted to stay here. I felt I needed to stay here and I had no idea why.

_End dream_

I opened one eye to see all three vampires sit on the foot of the bed.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

"It was just an attack Lexi"

I said in the same bored tone she used when we talked about being staked by Damon. After a stare down Stefan spoke

"How can you be so calm?"

"I've always been very good at repressing unpleasant things"

I heard myself say to another over protective vampire after another almost attach by a wannabe rapist. Lexi must have seen something in my voice because she gave a glare to Damon and an elbow in Stefan's stomach. I moved forward to hug her and made her promise she'd call and email me. She made me promise back and she climbed on the cute little yellow Smart and drove off into the sunset.

Tomorrow I'd start school, start working at the Grill and move into the studio above it and who knows? Maybe I'll find the pair of haunting black eyes I've been dreaming of since the wolf.

**A/N: No, it's not the end of the story, just the end of part one...**


	12. Chapter 11: Settling in

chapter 11: Settling in

It was my very first day at Mystic Falls high. Yep, you guessed, the only high school in town. I was getting ready at my brand new (or more accurately, pretty run down) studio apartment right above Mystic Grill. According tot he lease I had signed last week it was mine for about 50 bucks a month, after Damon compelled him. Their only clause to me living alone after much fighting was that they would care of the details.

I had just announced I'd stay in Mystic Falls. Now we were all sitting around the Salvatore's living room. The vampires in the room were trying to persuade me to live with them and i was adamant on staying alone

"Bella it's dangerous to live alone"

"And living with two vampires isn't?"

Strangely that shut Damon's objections and Stefan was a little easier to see things my way, so they stopped bitching and moaning and decided to help me move. I had found a job as a waitress at the Grill as the previous girl had disappeared. As in changed to a vampire by Damon because he was bored and then killed by Stefan as she went on a rampage, disappeared.

The owner Robert hired me and gave me the keys to the studio apartment above it. It wasn't big but was roomy. A pretty large bedroom, a nice bathroom and a kitchen. I liked it, but being a cop's daughter my first action was to change the locks and get an alarm system. Stefan worked a few details in the rental contract that let me be in charge of who is allowed to the studio. Knowing my luck I'd probably find the only cold one in the state around here so Damon helped me pick extra strong windows. Yesterday Lexi had sent me the rest of my stuff and the balance beam. Charlie may have had forgotten my books causing me to get a library card (thankfully the library was far better stocked that the one in forks) but had remembered to put in my bag all my school documents when he sent me on my merry way so I had no trouble enrolling to school.

I was pulled out of my musings by a horn and rolling my eyes I took my bag and headed outside where Stefan and Elena (they made up) were waiting for me in Stefan's car. I really had to get one of my own.

"Hey bell"

"morning Stefan, Elena"

"you look great"

"thanks, so do you"

We pulled outside the school and I hoisted my small white satchel across my body. I refuse to walk around with a huge empty bag so I only got a pen and a small binder. Elena immediately wandered off to the side spotting some friends of hers and Stefan mumbled an apology before running after her. I smiled and shook my head and cast a look around. The school was large and looked like a school painted in white, red and black.

Taking a deep breath and fumbling with my locket to give myself courage I headed to the office. The secretary mrs. Clarke (wife of the principal) took my paperwork, didn't even look at it and handed me my new schedule. Arriving a week after classes had started meant I didn't miss a lot (or even nothing) so I could easily mingle. She also gave me a map of the school and, just like mrs. Cope had done, had highlighted in different color the easiest and fastest route for each class. I got handed a piece of paper with my locker number and a slip that would make the route of the school with me gathering signatures and was to be back by the end of the school day.

Leaving the office the halls of the school were filled with students and with my map in hand I had a little time to find my locker but as I had nothing to put in I moved on to my first class. I found it pretty easily and looked at my map only once. The classroom smelled like books and artificial flowers. The oversize, four-paned windows faced the lawn and beyond that, green rolling hills. A few trees had started to turn yellow and orange. There was a poster next to the blackboard with sayings by many great authors, and a 'MEAN PEOPLE SUCK' sticker someone had stuck to the wall. It looked like the janitor had tried to scrape off the sticker but gave up halfway through.

I plopped to a desk on the second row and soon I was joined by about 20 more students. The desks were for two each and I was soon approached by a girl with short red hair. She sat at this desk but was alone and had no problem with me sitting with her from now on. Her name was Amber. We were soon joined by a bunch of kids including Stefan and Elena. She simply smiled while Stefan winked. I rolled my eyes and smiled back paying attention to our teacher, mr. Saltzman. It was futile though as I had read all the material ages ago. After the class was over the teacher signed my slip after making small talk about me being here and Amber walked me to our next class where we were met by her best friend since birth (literally - their mothers shared a room in maternity) Joy.

The day passed quickly between classes and meeting a few kids. Unlike my first day at forks high where I was the topic of every conversation no one paid me a second glance here. I liked it. I had made plans to sit with Stefan at lunch so joy and amber walked me there while giving me a grand tour.

I was shown by Joy and Amber all the standard stuff that every student should know. The cool things like the dangerous toilet in the girls' first-floor bathroom that sometimes spewed up and you ended looking a little too Mowning Myrtle for comfort, the secret spot on the hill kids went when they cut gym class (something I'd definitely be doing), and the school's only vending machine that sold Jones. My favourite soda brand that I drank religiously until I got to forks where I had to give it up cold turkey as no one even knew what strawberry lime soda was. We even developed an inside joke about the prim, extra healthy model on the anti-smoking & rugs on the posters that hung outside the nurse's office. It felt good to have an inside joke.

Lunch was...well... noisy. Elena was chatting amicably with an african american girl. Not exactly ignoring me but I could tell she didn't like the sudden closeness between her boyfriend and the new girl. Frankly she seemed a little shallow to me as well. The constant noise at our table came from the blond slightly artificial looking girl next to me who was prattling about teachers, classes, upcoming dances and who was a good choice for me to date and why. For a moment I wondered if she spoke from experience. Stefan was quiet looking more like an accessory than an active member of the group. As soon as lunch was over I thanked them for the invitation and headed to my two last classes of the day. After school was done I stopped by the office to return my signed slip and set up an appointment with the school counselor to work a schedule for my desired colleges.

I decided to walk and 30 minutes later I was home where I was quick to change for the Grill. There was no exact uniform (after all the tiny skirts and tight corsets of Bree I was glad to be casual) except the black trousers/jeans or skirts and a tight black/grey vest. I decided to be girly and pulled on a black short skirt and a simple white top with my vest. Standing naked in front of the mirror I could see a few differences on my body that had me thinking. I was taller for one, not a lot by about half a head, my loose 4 pack of a stomach was now a tight 6 pack accompanied by a firmer and about half a cup bigger set of breasts and I had muscles. Not the weird bodybuilder type but girl kind, as if I was working out frequently. Since the attack on Stefan's bday I hadn't tripped once. My eyes were a little bit darker and my natural red highlights that were only visible under the sun were now stronger and visible at all times. My hair were thicker as well. All in all I looked like I had grown through a late growth spurt and it was slightly scary to tell the truth. I headed downstairs where I met the rest of the employees.

Robert was in the kitchen talking about menus and whatnot with Caesar the cook, Ben the 20 something bartender and Matt the waiter/busboy who was both in my English and Statistics class. I was replacing his sister and I was supposed to do a little bit of everything. Serve, pick up empty glasses and host on my full shift on Saturday. Even though it was only 4pm the place was seriously crowded either by adults that were out for a drink before they headed home or teens that played pool or did their homework. Elena and Bonnie fell to the latter pool huddled in a table droning over boys and upcoming dances having an array of books as deco and a few guys I recognized from school were on the pool tables. My new friends Amber and Joy were in one of the tables as well studying and eating. Damon was at the bar sipping a scotch talking with a 40 something brunette. It wasn't until the end of my swift that I saw him. He was in my age, tall, brunette, muscular with a set of black animalistic eyes that were oddly familiar.

I walked up to him to take the empty glass bottle of a cola that rested on the wooden pool table when he raised his eyes and our glances locked. He was looking straight at me as if he could see right in me, somehow. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath and I couldn't help but move closer. His eyes were a dark black when he reopened them.

I recognized them this time, the large black wolf.


	13. Chapter 12: Mate

chapter 12: Mate

Tyler POV

I was at the grill playing pool, trying to ignore the world around me. Gilbert was at another pool table, the kid looked as he wanted to make amends over Vicki's disappearance. How could I tell him that Vicki and I weren't in a real relationship? she was the only one that knows my secret and it was just sex!

Over that last statement the past two weeks were spent at the same way. With me dreaming of the girl with the dark hair and brown bottomless eyes. I would lock myself in the bathroom about 2 times a day picturing her. Her scent, her looks, her taste... I had looked through the whole town to no avail, she was gone.

When I returned home that day dad, for once, had listened to me and used his mayor status to make it all go away. The man I killed, and felt no remorse about, was a convicted killer and rapist that was released a week prior after a 5 year long imprisonment for raping and killing 2 girls in the local college. No one felt any remorse over his death and Sheriff Forbes chose to ignore the mysterious dog my girl had stated did the killing. My girl? The girl I mean. I took a deep breath as I was about to hit the 9ball and win the game against some other kids from school and I smelled the sweetest soothing scent. Her scent, that was even more alluring now that I was human.

I looked up to see her. She was in a short skirt and the vest that all employees here wore; in her hand was a tray. I looked straight into her eyes and took a deeper breath. The voices, music and noise around us fell on dead ears. Suddenly her eyes shone with recognition and she fled. Not caring about my game I threw a 20 on the table and followed her through the door on the side of the bar, up the stairs and through a simple brown door into a studio apartment. I didn't hesitate, I pressed my body to hers and she nuzzled my neck.

I had no idea how this was possible but I could feel what my scent did to her. I heard her heartbeat speeding up and smelt her arousal that did nothing to quench my own. I lifted her on the air and kissed her hard. She responded with equal fervor. Her hands explored my body while her legs hang off my hips. I all but ripped her clothes off; the only thing stopping me was that I wanted her to wear them again. I was about to move us to the closest flat area when she stiffened and pulled her lips away from my own.

"What is going on? Who are you?"

she asked me in a soft and anguished voice

"I'm Tyler"

"Bella, would you believe me if I told you I've never attacked someone before?"

She asked chuckling while placing soft kisses on my shoulder absently, the same shoulder that had been slashed by her attacker. This wasn't fair; she has no idea why she's kissing me.

"how about we take this a little slower?"

I proposed and she shook her head 'no'

"That's a good idea"

I let her slip on the floor but kept her hand in mine. I need this connection. We took a seat on the bed with the bloody red silk linins. I raised a brow and she blushed profusely

"It was a dare. This is going to sound so crazy but have we met?"

"Well, yes, in a way"

"What kind of way?"

I could tell her thoughts were on the night she was attacked. I moved forward, trapping her on the bed under me and made a show of scratching her right arm with my nails and licked her throat where she was cut. She got the point and tried to fight me to get up. I couldn't let her though. She raised her hand to touch my shoulder and torso where her attacker cut me.

"It's you, isn't it?"

I nodded. She kissed me again, a kiss so full of so many feelings it was scary. I felt teeth on my leg and pulled back to see a small white dog. An exact replica of the one that found me that night.

"That's Prince. I found him, or rather he found me two weeks ago"

"I think I have his twin sister at home, she jumped on me and wouldn't leave. I took her home"

"You're cute"

"I'm manly"

I growled playfully and she burst laughing. We sat there, talking for hours. I don't think there is something I didn't tell her and she told me about her life in Phoenix, how and why she moved to a tiny town called Forks and why she moved here, glossing over her previous relationship. She said it's because she really didn't want to open the 'ex chest' so soon. I can't say I blame her. Knowing what I am and still allow me to hold her as we lay on the floor and talk was more than I could ever ask her. We said goodbye just shy of midnight and I returned home with a smile attached to my face.

Bella POV

I woke up feeling refreshed with Prince snoring peacefully curled up on the bed his back touching mine. I stretched like a cat and got up slowly. I had said goodnight to Tyler a few minutes before midnight and stayed up until 2 am to do my homework. Showering and getting dressed along with a cup of coffee finished the job of waking me up. I passed through the Grill to leave and made my self a cup of coffee for the way. I was whistling absently and was about to start walking to school when a sleek black car pulled in front of me. An angry Damon greeted me from the drivers seat.

"Get in!"

"Good morning to you too Damon"

"What were you doing last night? If you were horny you could have told me"

"First of all ew and secondly I was attracted to him"

"The mayor's son?"

"His name is Tyler"

He raised an eyebrow at my absolute tone

"Remember the dog that saved me? Tyler was that dog, he's a werewolf and I'm supposed to keep that a secret so keep your mouth shut"

"A werewolf? You got involved with a werewolf? Are you insane?"

"Calm down Damon! And yes I got involved with a werewolf. How is it any more dangerous for me than Elena being with Stefan? From personal experience I can tell that a vampire is dangerous 24/7 while a werewolf only 1 night a month"

That shut him up and were able to drive in somewhat peace but I knew this was far from over.


	14. Chapter 13: Meet the parents

chapter 13: Meet the parents

Bella POV

We arrived early at school thanks to the crazy speed vampires insisted on driving. I was about to get out of the car when Damon stopped me. I turned to see him holding a package of condoms and a sardonic smile

"I don't want any puppies"

"Stop doing bitches then"

I gave him my best sardonic smile and we both cracked up. I was soon met with Amber and Joy who were both buzzing with excitement. Apparently Caroline Forbes had tried to flirt with Tyler and he turned her down telling her he was taken. My blush and small pleased smile turned them from shy, normal high school girls to Sherlock Holms and Dr. Watson on me and started interrogating me. I tried to be as honest as possible without revealing too much of the truth and they only relented and apologized when I told them that

"Yes. Tyler and I are together. Back off now"

The days went by like that. Being a former vampire girl myself I couldn't help but relate to Elena so I agreed on a sleepover at her place but I didn't like her. She didn't do anything to me and was pretty honest about the whole 'the oldest vampire in history wants me dead' but was more interested in clothes and fashion than caring on keeping her self and the others safe saying that she made a deal with another vampire so everything was alright and what would I wear to a party, all in the same sentence. That was pretty much the end of our sorta friendship. We were both civil to each other but kept to our different circles. She was with her witch and vampire friends (yes I was told how Tyler got so mad as to strangle Caroline and trigger his family's curse only for her to wake up as a vampire because she had been used as a snack bar for Katherine, confusing much?). I kept myself busy with m two new friends, Damon who, while claiming to be in love with Elena, spent his free time sexting Lexi and Tyler.

A few days before the full moon, Tyler and I were at the grill studying when he asked me if I wanted to meet his parents. He wasn't close with either of them but he did want to bring me home. A flashback of me meeting the Cullens sent me to a panic state but ended quickly and I nodded. After Tyler and I got public I was nominated the new mystic falls high school queen stealing Elena's throne. Personally I could care less but with the crown came the responsibilities and I did want to meet the Lockwoods. So Saturday, the day of the full moon, after work I headed to the Lockwood house.

I had bought a Smart car in a vibrant light blue color having loved driving it with Lexi and thankfully the possessive way Edward refused me paying any money except for gas and my job at the Newtons had left me with enough money to buy a car. I followed the instructions carefully and as I pulled outside the big brown manor with the white columns I was impressed. This house screamed 'money'.

I smoothed my dress feeling already unworthy of being here and knocked on the door. I was greeted by Tyler who was in jeans and a simple white t-shirt and after picking his jaw from the floor pulled me in for a kiss. As I immense myself in his scent I felt better and far les self conscious immediately. He led me inside and gave me a brief tour of the ground floor. A huge living room, a spacious kitchen, his father's study and a den. Upstairs were the bedrooms and considering how we had decided to at least try to take it slow we stayed at the living room.

"This house is incredible"

"It's a museum baby, not a house"

"It's still incredible"

I managed not to stick my tongue at him and to not avert my eyes at how his t-shirt clung to him. For some reason I really had trouble keeping myself together today. A striking woman in her late 40s came in and her blue eyes examined me quickly.

"You must be this month's flavor. I'm Carol Lockwood"

So this is the mother

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella Swan and I'm not going anywhere"

I smiled angelically doing my best Rosalie impersonation. She didn't seem impressed by I could feel Tyler's humor and anger warring. Carol fetched herself a drink and headed to the kitchen where she unpacked a load of take out boxes and got herself a large glass of wine.

"Do any of you want something to drink?"

"I'm fine"

"Just coffee please"

Did I mention it's only 1pm? Tyler's dad came in then. He glanced at the carton boxes with the take out burgers. He scowled at his wife. They exchanged some words. Thankful that it was too low for me to hear I studied the flower bouquets on the table cloth. Tyler's lips tightened and it fueled my dislike for his parents. Lunch went by quickly with the only soundtrack being the rustle of paper and chewing. Tyler had 3 burgers and his dad two, his mother one and strangely after I finished mine I picked some extra fries. I guess I was hungrier than usual. I offered to help Mrs. Lockwood pick up after lunch seeing her stumble but a male strong voice stopped me.

"She doesn't need help to throw some papers away"

I sat back down like a scolded puppy. Now I know how Prince feels every time I scold him. He turned back to look at me and feeling as he was trying to see right through me I tried to pull the hem of dress a little lower, why didn't I wear jeans again?

"So, you are Isabella then?"

"The one and only"

"Do you really want to be with a dog?"

Tyler let a low growl and I felt my temper rising

"Dogs are loyal, plus I already have a lease. Would you like me to bring you a bark collar next time we meet?"

His eyes glowed but I didn't break eye contact. Suddenly he started laughing. Maniacally. I threw a glance to Tyler who looked as astonished as I felt.

"I think you broke him"

His mother came back from the kitchen holding a small pet dish causing a replica of Prince to come running straight to the bowl. Then she joined her husband in laughing. When did I step in the twilight zone? Both he and his wife kept laughing for a few minutes until they were red and had to catch their breath.

"I like her Tyler"

"Thank you mayor"

"Call me Richard little girl"

"Call me Bella old man"

He nodded and excused himself reminding Tyler they had to go 'camping' at 8pm. Tyler nodded and we headed to the patio with the small dog on our heels. We spent the afternoon talking, kissing with Princess playing at our feet. I left for Damon's at 7pm, as I promised Tyler I'd stay in.

Since no one was at the Salvatore's I let myself in and went through their library. As the sun started to set I started feeling off. My breath would catch, my limbs hurt and I felt as if someone kept hitting me with a hummer. I fell on my knees as pain hit me hard. I whimpered as I felt more than saw my body change and suddenly after a long moment of nothing but blinding pain I was staring at the ground and saw two paws.

"What the.."

My voice came out as a howl. I tried to sit up but I fell on my side. I took a moment to look around. Everything was sharper, my sight, the sounds, the smells. Unsure of ... everything, I drugged myself to the hall where I knew there was a large mirror. Gathering all my courage I looked at myself.


	15. Chapter 14: Life is strange with paws

Chapter 14: Life is strange when you have paws

Damon returned home and smiled when he saw Bella's smart. The two of them needed to talk, now! His smile turned to pure fear when he saw a large animal in his hall. The animal was large, reminded a lot of a wolf but was smaller. Completely white with captivating brown eyes. A heart shaped locket with rose stones hanging around its neck left almost no room as to its identity. The animal looked at him and whimpered.

"Bella?"

Another whimper greeted him. Remembering how easy it was for the wolf to kill rose less than 3 months ago Damon stood frozen to the entrance, just shy of the door. Bella tried to move towards him but lost her balance and fell on her side. Glancing at the back legs Damon saw why, somehow the wolf Bella still wore shoes.

"You're wearing high heels"

He informed it and after checking the wolf rolled its eyes. Cautiously Damon crept in the room and slowly pulled the torn shoes off the animal. It made another try to get up and managed it perfectly. Damon closed his eyes as it moved to him and was more than a little startled to feel it pressing its head against his torso, as if asking for a hug. Before he could offer the hug it growled and looked at him panicked. Then it ran out the window breaking it to a million pieces. Letting a breath he hadn't realized he was holding fell back. They were screwed, royally screwed.

Mayor Lockwood in his salt and pepper fur was lying on the grass at the park near the cemetery. His thoughts were on this morning. He and Carol were not at all happy when a few days ago Tyler wanted to bring his girlfriend over for dinner. Not to mention that his choices in girlfriends was not the best. They were expecting a shallow girl that only saw a name and a bank account, just like the late Vicky Donovan. That was why Carol suggested the cheap lunch, to see her reaction. What greeted them was a vibrant girl that had both feet planted firmly on the ground and was more than able to keep their son in line.

Gone was the time when Tyler would ignore school and rules to be led by long nights of sex and drinking to be replaced by nights spent at the Grill. not drinking but simply keeping company to his girlfriend and homework and had an actual, if a bit lenient, curfew.

Richard Lockwood was not happy that Bella knew the family secret, the one secret not even his wife knew of, but admired her promise to keep her mouth shut. Plus her ability to beat him in his own game of wit. Tyler was right, this girl is special. When she didn't bat an eyelash over the cheap lunch and simply ate it, his wife was a goner. Carol loved her and had told him she'd shape the girl up for her 'coming out as a Mystic Falls girl' pageant in the end of the month.

He and his son were never close. Richard didn't know why but for some reason he lacked the paternal instinct. If he was honest with himself he wasn't so sure Tyler was even his. Those doubts went out of the window when three months ago Tyler triggered the family curse. A curse that ran in the Lockwood's' blood for years. He remembered Tyler's panicked face as he held the dead body of Caroline Forbes.

Richard was all set to feed an excuse to Liz Forbes, the mother of Caroline and local chief of police but Caroline woke up a few hours later, completely disoriented and reeking of vampire. He thought about killing the girl but if Caroline Forbes was a vampire that meant that someone changed her. So he kept a tight watch over the residents of mystic falls waiting for something to happen. The only thing that happened was that Caroline, somehow walked in broad daylight and they caught the vampire that was responsible for the killings. It was a little too open and shut for Richard (and the rest of the secret council) but as the killings stopped everyone was eager to put it behind them. Still he kept watch the one night of the month he could and trained Tyler to do the same, even though he chose not to tell him about the vampires.

Killing Caroline was the trigger to cause a strange friendship between him and Tyler though and now things were better. Which was put to the test when last month Tyler had returned to the house covered in blood saying he killed someone. Upon further inspection of the situation Richard realized that his son had a noble reason for doing so and let it go. The scumbag Tyler killed would have raped an innocent girl. Having met the girl in question he could understand Tyler's motive better. His son had found his soul mate, if you believe that werewolves still have souls that is.

A howl interrupted his musings and he ran at top speed to the falls where his son, as a large black wolf, was play fighting in an excited way with a smaller white wolf. He let a surprised howl himself stopping the two others. The bright brown eyes of the female (as the lack of a hanging penis indicated) and the locket around its neck told him who he wolf girl was. His son's girlfriend.

Huh, so the other part of the family legend was also true. A werewolf can only change its mate. The two teens ignored him and started playing again. When his son tried to smell the crotch of the girl Richard let an authority howl causing the black wolf to focus on the grassy ground. Great! Now he had two horny teens to keep in check.

The night passed slowly for him as the two teens would often get lost in their new senses and would start caressing each other causing him to howl at them breaking them up. When a couple hours before sunrise they were once again entwined and once again he howled to stop them they growled at him in perfect unison. Realizing he was out of his element here he nodded and ran away leaving the two teens to 'discover themselves' to put it delicately. After returning to the cellar to transform back Richard decided that he would go home to wait for the two teens there.

"Wow"

Bella muttered as the pain of transforming back to human passed and pressed herself in Tyler's body.

"Tell me about it"

"Does it get any easier?"

"No, not really. Although the last time was more pleasant"

"I was talking about the transformation!"

"oh, then yeah a few more tines and it will be with less pain"

he chuckled

"We took it slow huh?"

She laughed along. It was true, ever since she bolted out of Damon's feeling more than a little ready to rip him to pieces and having no idea why, she had ran instinctively to the waterfalls. From the moment she laid eyes on the black wolf only the presence of his dad stopped her from pinning her boyfriend to the ground and get her way with him. He felt the same way so at some point they chased they mayor away and gave in to their desires.

"Who would have thought that my first time would be in wolf form with another wolf?"

Bella muttered without paying attention to the fact that the super senses would let Tyler hear her

"it was your first time? I'm so sorry baby I should have..."

Bella silenced him with a kiss telling him she didn't regret it, she was just a bit sore to walk now. Since she had no clothes she borrowed Tyler's t-shirt and they made their way to Tyler's car and then to her studio where Bella was glad that it was just after sunrise as the grill was still close and she avoided the walk of shame they headed upstairs. Tyler's days of being a bad boy let them get it without her keys (as all her stuff were still at Damon's) and she took a shower and then got dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank with a pair of flats to go with. She was a bit unsteady on her feet. After putting a lease on prince the couple headed to Tyler's house for him to do the same and together they grilled the mayor to tell them more about this curse.

That evening as the couple lay on the shore at the falls, butt naked after a couple rounds of love making with their dogs playing happily near them there was only one thought in Bella's head.

Since werewolves could kill vampires could she keep her vampire friends?


	16. Chapter 15: Not so different after all

Chapter 15: Not so different after all

I was surprised when next day at school nothing was different. I guess my time with Edward made me think that if I ever became something supernatural everything would be different in a blink of an eye. It wasn't. I woke up as usual, picked a cup of coffee from the grill, and drove to school, hid in Tyler's arms earning snickers from our very different social groups but not caring. Actually I'm wrong; the only difference was at lunch. I seemed to be eating as much as Tyler does, and that means a lot. We each had taken a panini from the lunch lady and went back for seconds.

"Bella, something you'd like to tell us?"

"Yeah why do you eat so much?"

"I guess I'm hungry, I didn't eat dinner last night"

"That's where he hickey came from then?"

Joy asked with gleaming eyes making me blush instantly. I thought about acting innocently but I had pulled my hair in a ponytail and suddenly the sly glances, whispers and giggles made perfect sense. I'll kill him!

"uh huh"

"tell us"

'Not with Ty listening in I won't'

"I'm working tonight, why don't we go out tomorrow and I'll tell you all about it?"

They nodded enthusiastically and i sent a glare to my boyfriend who was pretending to pick between water and water while grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Why do I eat so much?"

I asked him later on our way to class

"The effect of the full moon actually lasts for three days and it affects our appetite and emotions. It's strong enough to make us transform only on one night though"

"Right I knew that, my mom went through a phase where she would study the moon"

I rolled my eyes but the thought of Renee brought a bang to my stomach. Now that I am with Tyler and have found people that actually understand me (even though it's a weird group of two vampires, a werewolf boyfriend and a few humans) I found myself silently thanking Renée and Charlie for acting like they did. I decided to write again and give them my address; maybe it wasn't too late to repair the broken bridges.

I kissed Tyler goodbye when he headed to precise and I drove to Damon's, I owed an apology. He was in his study pouring over books for more information about this curse.

"Can I come in?"

He nodded

"I'm not dangerous, I promise"

He nodded again swallowing a chuckle but my new superheating ability let me hear it and I jumped in his arms. He hugged me back

"What the hell happened little girl?

He sat in the leather armchair placing me in his lap. There was nothing sexual in our position, I felt just like I did when I was little and Charlie took me to the station.

"My blood, his saliva. When he licked the wound on my neck last month, he changed me."

"They can change others?"

"No"

"Then how?"

Stefan asked coming into the room

"they change only their soul mates. Carol isn't Richard's soul mate and she hasn't changed all these years. I have"

"for what it's worth, you don't stink"

"I beg your pardon?"

"don't beg, it's beneath you"

Damon quipped and I smacked his arm and he faked pain

"Werewolves kind of stink. They have an earthy smell, too earthy. You on the other hand smell a little woodsy but not in a bad way. Almost like a sandalwood with roses"

"maybe because I'm not an actual werewolf myself, according to the mayor I'm a beta while the lock woods themselves are alphas. I'm smaller than Tyler too"

"Does that mean he's big?"

Damon asked waggling his eyebrows. Two can play that game. I leaned in and said in a sultry voice

"Too big. Feeling a little insecure Demi?"

Stefan laughed

"nice hickey"

"just as nice as yours is"

it was mine and Damon's turn to laugh and just like that whatever animosity I was afraid would exist between us was gone. Frankly I wasn't joking. They didn't smell that bad either. According to Richard vampires smelled sickly sweet to a werewolf. Stefan and Damon smelled a little sugary to me but that was all. I only had to talk to Lexi now.

"Erm guys"

"yeah"

"The Mayor doesn't know about you two. Can I tell Tyler? I really can't lie to him and by can't, I mean it, I'm unable to lie to him and vice versa. It's a wolf thing"

"I was thinking about this actually"

"you were?"

"yes Damon I was. According to the legend in order to break this curse Klaus will need werewolves as well. We may as well tell them first and see if we can work together."

"a treaty"

Fully knowing I was breaking the Cullens' trust, but frankly who cares right now?, I told Stefan and Damon the story Jacob told me about the treaty his great grand father formed with the Cullens. I'm not sure whether it is an actual legend or if it it's true but it is a basis. They thought it over and decided to tell the mayor themselves. I agreed and left for work as I'd end up being late. Thankfully I wasn't and I didn't even get a ticket. Work went by fast and before long I was getting ready for bed while writing to my parents. Since I had decided to put on my big girl panties I told them about the plane making an emergency landing, spending my summer in Georgia and gave them my current address glossing only over the part where I had a boyfriend and would/could double as a house pet.

Next day on my way to school I stopped at the post office to mail them and crossed my fingers. Hopefully I'd get a reply this time. It was Wednesday when after school I found myself at a coffeehouse at the mall. My outing with the girls was great, since Lexi moved back to Georgia I hadn't had a decent girls' night and, even though I was lying through my teeth, it was enjoyable. Tyler was busy with his family as he and his dad had made an uneasy truce, both with the local vampires as well as with each other.

I was surprised that after sleeping together neither Tyler nor I felt that sickly cold feeling when we were away from each other, of course the bite marks we left on each other probably helped.

Joy and Amber lapped on the fairytale of me and Tyler like starving cats and I couldn't help but joining in with the aww's. I have to admit the story on how Tyler transformed from a bully to a loving boyfriend was Hollywood worthy. We were shopping at a vintage stores as the pageant was going to be held next weekend. It was something like a cotigion and the local girls 'of age would be presented to the town', officially. Unofficially it was nothing but a beauty contest that would determine who would be the face of the founder's day parade that would take place the next day. Mrs. Lockwood had announced the names of the runner-ups. Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert as the only female descendants of the founder families, Amber Bradley as a front to cover the predetermined winner and myself in an effort to explain why an outsider like me would be with Tyler Lockwood the only male descendant of the founder families, Stefan and Damon really don't count.

So here we were. Joy was loading us with dressers and amber and I would try them on, what on earth do you wear in a beauty contest? The only unspoken rule was 'do not wear the same color' and we were given our colors the other day. Elena had blue, Caroline had green, Amber was yellow and I was the red. Not finding any long red dress that I actually liked and not look like a hit and run victim, I decided to ignore the rule and get a silverish white one.

After shopping and fueling our bodies with enough coffee to rival the Energizer Bunny, Amber and I were off to the mayor's house where Carol would teach us the dance we were supposed to perform on the contest. Somehow in spite of all the dance lessons I had taken in the past this one had the feeling of a bunch of toddlers squabbling around. Elena and Stefan were flirting about only one of them being around when the dance was invented, Caroline looked murderous at her step-in dancer partner as Matt couldn't take time off at the Grill and Amber looked at her best gay friend murderous because he had decided to date her brother and thought dancing was the best time to tell her and Tyler and I were doing our best not to jump each other right there and then with only Stefan's 'big brother' dry cough stopping us. I think it's efficient to say we did not learn anything.

Two hours later Carol had enough and dismissed us telling us to come back the next day for our interviews. My cell phone rang but I missed the call. Seeing however it had a Forks area code I was fast to redial it.

"Forks General"

"Hello, someone just call me. I'm Bella swan"

"Oh yes, miss Swan. I'll connect you with Dr. Gerardy right away"

As the stupid song played I felt the air going out. I sat at the hood of my car trying to calm my erratic heartbeat but with all the vampires and werewolf around it was in vain.

"Miss Swan?"

"Hello doctor. What is going on?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news"


	17. Chapter 16: Sucked back

Chapter 16: Sucked back

"Miss Swan?"

"Hello doctor. What is going on?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. There was an accident. An animal came into town"

"Is my dad alright?"

"He was found near the police station"

"Is. My. Dad. Alright?"

"He's critical; I think you should come back Miss Swan. The sooner the better"

"I'm in Virginia, I can be in Forks in a couple of days"

"Sooner"

"I'll be there tomorrow"

"Good, that's good"

I hung up raising my head feeling Tyler's concern washing over me to find both Tyler and Stefan looking at me. I felt cold, as if some one had thrown a bucket full of icy water on me and I stumbled my way to them at the patio chairs and straddled Tyler pressing myself to him trying to get any warmth back.

"You're going home?"

"My dad, Stefan, he's.."

"I heard. There is a flight leaving 5pm from Richmond to Seattle arriving at 11am, if you leave now you can catch it"

Tyler answered something but I was dizzy. All I could see Charlie's face when I told him I had to leave Forks or I'd always be stuck there when I left for Phoenix trying to get away from James and the heartbroken but brave look he had on when he drove me to the airport to send me to Renee. He couldn't die.

Next thing I knew I was on Tyler's motorcycle as he weaved in and out of the traffic driving so fast that I couldn't think only feel. Loss, desperation, I was mourning dad already.

Tyler's fast reflexes carried us safely through traffic and a number of red lights, not once slowing down more than was absolutely necessary. Luckily our superior balance allowed Tyler to take corners with confidence and a great degree of tilt so that more than once I could feel the brush of the road against the denim of my jeans. We pulled into the airport's parking lot with only minutes to spare and broke into a semi human speed run to get tickets and to board the plane with no luggage whatsoever. The duration of the flight was spent thinking only of revenge. Find the animal or 'animal' that killed Charlie and kill it. Tyler kept me in his arms trying not to allow my murderous feelings affect him as well as one of us needed to keep their head clear. Landing we discovered that Stefan had alerted Lexi and she was waiting for us at the airport and after hugging her as strongly as I could she drove us to forks ignoring all the red lights she saw and compelling her way on the times we got busted for ignoring said red lights. I was never happier that Forks is under a constant cloud of rain.

The hospital was just outside the highway near the school and its parking lot was empty. We ran inside only to be stopped because apparently ICU has visiting hours and they just ended. Have you ever seen angry werewolves? I thought I had been angry in the past but now i could feel hate rolling off of me in waves and felt really close to snapping necks. Thankfully a slightly more level headed Lexi compelled the nurse to allow me in. I was handed a paper mask and passed the doors giving entrance to the ICU.

Charlie was the only person in.

He looked old, tired, gaunt. Where was the strong man I always knew? He looked sp small and insignificant and helpless lying on the hospital bed. A thin sheet was drawn up his torso. The smell of blood was strong in the room. My eyes followed each line of cable and tubing that linked him machines and drugs. Each a life line keeping him alive.

I watched the heart monitor, listening to it's delicate quiet beeps. If I calmed down and allowed myself to slow down I found I could hear my dad's faint heartbeat with my own super hearing. A quietly hopeful tune.

His skin was deathly pale even paler than mine. Each time one of the machines helped him breath the sheet he was covered with would shift giving the briefest of glimpses to one hell of a lot bandages that were covering his torso and upper arms, others from this attack and others being electrical burns from the repeated use of a defibrillator. My eyes moved to his peaceful face despite the darkened tone of the skin around his eyes. Taking baby steps I neared the bed and leaned against his side taking his hand in mine. He was freezing!

I heard the door slide open and turned to look at the doctor that came in. He was in his mid forties, balding and the nametag said .

"Hello miss swan"

"hello doctor, how is he?"

"lucky would be the word I'd use. I've never seen a person sustain this amount of wounds and hold on to be transported to the hospital, let alone make it through surgery"

"what's his prognosis?"

"Well the first 48 hours were the critical ones and he made it through only with a few downs. Like last night, it took us sometime to bring him back"

he motioned to the electrical burns I had seen earlier. Wait what?

"I'm sorry, did you say the first 48 hors passed? When did the attack happen?"

"Almost three days ago"

"why didn't anyone call me?"

"Mr. Black he'd call you but when you didn't call I thought I should call you as well"

"No one called me doctor. The first time I heard about my dad was when you called me yesterday. Did you catch the animal that did it?"

"You're gonna have to ask the guys at the station but as far as I know, the animal hasn't been caught."

"have any other attacks happen?"

"no"

"who found him?"

"Sam Uley, he's from the rez"

"I see. Doctor as the only blood relative of dad can I ask something?"

"what?"

"No one but me will visit him"

"what? why?"

"because time I checked animal attacks without any animals around are usually caused by the person that claims to have find the injured person."

After getting doctor Gerardy to agree to my demand that no one but me would visit Charlie I left his room. Tyler and Lexi were still outside downing coffee like water.

"I guess you heard all that?"

"yep, you know Bella it's a little dangerous but I can give your dad my blood. It will help him heal"

"why would that be dangerous Lexi?"

"if he dies with it in his system he will become a..."

"shh. Be careful with your choice of words around here"

Lexi nodded and I pondered her offer. Did I have the right to choose for my father? The answer was ridiculously easy, hell yes!

"OK, you do that and can you stay here as a guard? If there is the tiniest bit of truth in the local reservation legends you won't be allowed to be on their land"

"Call me Costner baby"

"Did you just make a movie reference?"

"Thought it would help lift your girl's spirits"

In spite of me I chuckled.

"Will you be ok alone?"

"I wasn't born yesterday Bella"

"No I mean, are you hungry?"

"Oh no I ate before I met you, plus there is a vast supply in the back room"

she waggled her eyebrows so after I reminded her to stick to the blood in bags only, Tyler and i left heading to la push. I had a few choice words for Billy black. We got back in the stolen bright yellow car and I drove us to the Rez.

"are you ok?"

"no, not really"

"do you think that this rez fellow attacked your dad?"

"I don't know. I don't think so, I just think that the timing is ... I write to dad and get no answer while he's attacked by an imaginary animal and is found by a local guy from the rez while his best friend never informs me? The last time animal attacks happened was in May when three vampires passed through town eating people right and left, hunted me because they saw me with my ex and my ex's brothers killed their leader. End of story"

"Like back home"

"yep, no animal either just a pissed off Damon"

"So who's the attacker?"

"for everyone's sake I really hope its a passing vampire"

"always good for a chowing exercise"

"not for 3 more weeks"

"actually according to my father transforming every night is a matter of will. That's why I'm always so hungry and need to keep my feelings in check. He showed me how to keep in control of myself but transforming on the full moon is mandatory. Believe me, once a month is more than enough"

I chuckled and taking his hand in mine I gave it a squeeze and pulled outside the small red house I knew belonged to Billy Black. Taking a deep breath I got out of the car.

"Do you smell that?"

"uh huh"

I resisted the urge to cover my nose. Whatever it was needed a bath, fast! I knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Billy's son, my childhood friend Jake. He smiled obviously happy to see me and gave me a bear hug causing Tyler to growl protectively.

"Hey Jake, this is my boyfriend, Tyler"

"Nice to meet you man"

"liwewise"

Was Tyler's clipped answer and I pushed Jake's arm from around my waist gently.

"is Billy here?"

"no, he's at Sam's, for some council business"

"tracking down the animal that attacked chalice?"

"I think so"

"Where does that Sam live?"

Tyler asked

"Not far away, about a hundred feet that way"

he pointed to the left and after thanking him and promising to catch up later Tyler and I were on our way. Sam's place really wasn't that far and we reached the cabin looking house soon. The stench was even stronger there. Exchanging a glance and Tyler knocked the door. A tall broad shouldered guy opened the door. He reeked!

"Sam I presume?"

"And you are?"

"Bella Swan, we need to talk about an ... animal"

he frowned and stood straighter. Rolling my eyes I mimicked his posture. Straight back, looking straight into his eyes not minding the full head of height difference between us. Sensing my need to settle this myself Tyler stood to the side ready to jump in if I needed any help.

"Where is Billy?"

He remained silent.

"Fine, just tell him he's not allowed near chief Swan and that I'm gonna tell the evening news about the local wolves. Imagine all the tourists this place is going to be filled with. Following you as you phase, cutting themselves hoping they'll meet a vampire and attracting them here causing all of you guys to phase again and again not letting you calm down for a moment. Just imagine how amazing that's gonna be"

Tyler said and turned, winked at me, took my hand and we slowly strolled away

"You're hot when you're bossy babe"

A low squeaky sound was heard and then

"Bella"

"You're so getting laid tonight"

I whispered in Tyler's ear and turned around to see Billy who had a resigned expression on his face

"I didn't know you were back Bella"

"The hospital called me. They were surprised to find out that I had no idea about my father's attack. Any reason you did not call me?"

the corner of his lip twitched slightly

"Didn't have your number"

"Dad has it. It's also in the letters I sent him, any idea why he didn't reply?"

Another hidden smirk

"noop, sorry"

"That's alright; he'll tell me himself when he wakes up tomorrow. Oh and just so you know you're not allowed in his room. MY father, my rules. I will deal with the 'animal' Billy since your little pets are useless."

His expression was shocked; I don't think anyone told him of before.

Little did I know I was going to be putting my money where my mouth was soon, very soon


	18. Chapter 17: Victoria

chapter 17: Victoria

Sam was about to reply when we heard a scream and a howl. A rippling like sensation swept over me and suddenly in Sam's place was a huge black four legged monster running off to where the scream was. Another wolf busted the door this time a dark brown and followed the black one.

"She's back"

Billy muttered and rolled inside leaving us alone

"Do you smell that? It's disgusting"

Tyler was right, a smell like burnt caramel hung in the air, not exactly disgusting but definitely not something I'd spray all over my house. A flash of red and a small group of three was in front of us. A woman was in the middle half a step ahead of the two men. She was just like I remembered her. Wild looking, flowy orangish red hair, her eyes shifting restlessly behind her and us. The man on her left was also the same as before. The same olive-toned skin and long braided black hair tied back. The third man was new. Dirty blond short hair, shifty, uncomfortable, looked alot like Matt Donovan actually.

"Victoria"

"Baby, who's that?"

"That is a vampire Tyler. A cold one to be exact"

"I'm going to kill you"

Victoria sneered, her bright red eyes trained full on me and her wild red hair falling around her head. Her face was calm and her tone clear. In her mind nothing was stopping her for getting me. Unlike the first time I met them, on my one and only official date with Edward in June I wasn't afraid this time. I had no problem dying in her hands as long as it meant killing her as well. According to Richard Lockwood a werewolf bite can kill a vampire and according to Lexi werewolf blood is fatal to cold ones.

"why?"

"your mate killed my mate. I want revenge"

"I didn't kill anyone"

Tyler complained. I chuckled

"Not you Tyler. She means Edward. Only Edward didn't kill James, Victoria"

"What?"

She was surprised. Is it me or is this a little too civilized?

"James was killed by Edward's brothers. So if you want revenge try their mates, not me."

"You're lying"

Suddenly thought occurred to me

"how did you know one of the Cullens killed James? James said you were here in Forks"

"James was supposed to call me after he was done with you but he never did"

"and you think Edward did it?"

"who else? you're his mate"

"can you stop saying that? I was never and will never be his mate. This is my mate actually"

I motioned to Tyler trying to keep the casual act while trying to figure out how to get her to bite me

"Aren't I your mate?"

a soft but strong at the same time voice coming off Riley asked

"of course you are, jams was my former mate"

"Former mate?"

Tyler whispered low enough for me to hear only, I shrugged

"can we get this over with Victoria? The wolves will be back"

Laurent spoke for the first time.

"he's right, kill me on their land and you won't go away alive"

"maybe I won't kill you. Wouldn't be a great surprise for the Cullen boy?

"you can't change her"

Tyler spoke causing her to shift the bright red eyes to him

"she's a werewolf"

"prove it and change"

"I would but frankly Vicki, may I call you Vicki, you're not nearly important enough for me to rip my clothes off"

Laurent's lip twitched and so did Riley's. A wave of pure lust came from Tyler. A series of howls coming from the woods surrounding la push was heard

"I think they're coming back"

Laurent urged her to make a decision. She growled and jumped hitting me in the stomach with her shoulder. Laurent jumped at Tyler.

"Ty, make him bite you"

I shouted. Riley jumped behind me and held my arms behind me. I screamed when Victoria mid my shoulder. A gurgling sound came from her and she fell back spitting out. Laurent was doing the same thing after biting Tyler

"told you biting me wasn't a good idea"

I tried to break free but riley was frozen behind me with his arms tight as steel around me. In front of us Victoria and Laurent groaned and rolled in obvious pain. Tyler pulled a lighter out of his back pocket, lit it and threw it on victoria. She took fire surprisingly fast and stood motionless as the flames engulfed her. Her last words were

"I'm coming to you James"

and it made an impact on riley. His arms fell from around me and he fell to his knees. Laurent crawled to the flames and threw himself in. I stood in awe of the purple fire as it died. I turned to Tyler and pushed by some unseen force I cradled his head as gently as I could and passed my tongue over the bite mark Laurent gave him. It stopped bleeding and after a few more licks it was gone. Tyler did the same to the bite on my left shoulder.

"she used me"

A soft but angry voice broke through the cocoon surrounding me and Tyler and caused us to turn to look at the knelt vampire. He was looking at the dying flames. His face frozen in an expressionless mask.

"I'm sorry man"

"Kill me, please"

"no, why don't you come with us?"

"Bella?"

"Lexi was there for me when I needed someone. Caroline was there for you, it would only be good karma to help him"

"Sounds plausible"

"You will help me?"

"Yes Riley. On one condition"

"There is always one condition miss"

"Ok make it two. One you will feed either on animals or blood bags. Not alive people."

"and the second?"

"call me Bella"


	19. Chapter 18: Charlie

Chapter 18: Charlie

No POV

After high tailing it out of there and making a pit stop at Charlie's house to drop off riley and the diner to get the gossip and a really late lunch, or really early dinner depends on what you eat at 3.30pm, Bella and Tyler made their way back to the hospital.

"I need to make a phone call, 'k?"

"Sure, I'll go relieve Lexi"

The couple separated after a slow kiss that turned heads and Tyler headed to the pay phones while Bella turned to the ICU, the compelled nurse simply greeted her and found Lexi fast asleep curled on the chair next to the bed. Charlie looked a tiny bit better and it gave her hope. Taking one of the extra greasy burgers Bella crouched in front of her and moved it in front of the sleeping vampire's nose until Lexi murmured something and woke up.

"thought you might be hungry"

"mmm, thanks. how did it go?"

"it's over now"

"seriously? how?"

"yeah. Miss fang kind of ambushed us at la push with two friends. Turns you were right, doggie blood is fatal to them. Took her and one of the friends and I may have offered to take the other in"

Bella told Lexi the highlights of what happened in code as she wasn't so sure whether Charlie could hear them. She could feel nothing coming from him and it was a little frightening

"first of all wow I thought it was a myth and two are you nuts?"

"No I am not nuts. At least I don't think so. If it turns out badly I'll deal with it then for now I just have a feeling it will work out"

"I hope it will. Where's Tyler?"

"outside, by the phone. Wanted to make some phone calls back home. To Virginia I mean"

Lexi chuckled understandingly

"I know what you mean. After a while you kind of forget where home is. To change the subject you gonna miss the pageant then?"

"if I'm lucky! It's this weekend and it's a Tuesday already"

the two girls sat for a while like this, catching up with Tyler who soon joined them scarfing down their meals for a few hours until the sun went down. Feeling rather drowsy after the events of that day and having no intention on going way for the night they settled for a good nights sleep.

It was just a little after the crack of dawn when charlie's eyelids fluttered and slowly blinked open. The man was confused and more than a little dizzy. He lifted one hand and tore the oxygen tube from his nostrils. He looked around and saw a blond girl curled up in one of the plastic chairs sleeping. In the other chair a couple was snuggled. The boy was sitting on the chair holding gently a girl with long brown hair. The boy's eyes opened as soon as he felt the older man's eyes on him

"what are you doing with my daughter?"

Charlie asked in a low rasping voice. Tyler blinked and decided against waking up Bella. Instead he answered in a low voice as well

"Bella got a phone call from the hospital that you were hurt. I came with her"

"so she cares then?"

"more than you know sir"

Tyler knew how to speak to an authority figure after all these years of being forced to address his own father as 'sir'. Charlie nodded and leaned back thinking to the strange woman. she had appeared near the station after work

"do you know a Bella swan?"

"yes, she's my daughter"

"well then daddy, give her a message from me"

"what message?"

"I'm back and I'm coming for her"

then she hit him and even though he fired shots at her the bullets somehow ricocheted off of her and she laughed. Then everything was a blur she fell on him biting and scratching. His last thought before he succumbed to unconsciousness was Bella's face both the night she left for phoenix and the day he put her on a place to Renée following Billy's advice that a girl needs her mother. he was pulled out of his musings to find that the room was brighter and two people were arguing. he cracked open one eye to see Bella and Billy seething at each other

"how dare you come to his room and accuse me Billy? Who do you think you are?"

"the person that was here for Charlie all his life, where were you?"

"you know very well where I was Billy, do you scan all of my father's mail and keep what interests you or only mine?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"yeah, right. I saw my letters at your house Billy. let me guess you also persuade Charlie to send me to Renée?"

"he's better off without you"

"good luck telling that straight to his face"

Bella ended the conversation and they both turned to Charlie.

"how did you know and you did what Billy?"

Charlie was seething while Billy had the decency to look sheepish.

"get out"

"what?"

"you heard me, get. the fuck. out"

Billy didn't say another word and rolled his wheelchair out leaving him alone with his daughter for the first time since June. Bella looked different, more mature.

"hi dad"

"baby"

tears welled up her eyes and with no other word she jumped on the bed hugging him hard erasing all doubts, hard feelings and misconceptions immediately in a way that brought them both to when Bella was his little girl.

"I'm so sorry for sending you away"

"don't be, it was the best thing you could have done to me"

"how?"

"well I met Lexi on the plane, it made an emergency landing and she invited me to stay with her for a while. i was kind on angry at you and mom and agreed. I sent my first letter then telling you and mom that i decided to stay alone. we went to her house in Georgia and spent the summer together working at her friend's bar. in September we went to Virginia to surprise a friend of hers and i liked it there so I moved in. I'm at school, have a job and a steady boyfriend. I sent my second letter when I calmed down enough, a couple weeks ago"

"is that a tattoo on your wrist?"

belle's enhanced hearing along with the heart monitor registered his elevated heartbeat

"Yes. A star to always remember to look at them, a heart to remember to always ask my heart before following my head and a flower to remind me to stop and smell the flowers. Isn't that the advice you always gave me?"

Charlie chuckled

"so tell me about this boyfriend of yours"


	20. Chapter 19: The sacrifice

Chapter 19: The sacrifice

No POV

later that day doctor Gerardy made his usual rounds and was surprised to find his comatose patient out and about demanding to be released. Seeing how healthy the chief was he had no option but to agree.

Bella drove her father home and ordered Charlie to take a shower and by the time he was out she had managed to cook something edible from the half moldy ingredients from the fridge and restock it with Lexi's help.

"Lexi can I ask for a favor?"

"shoot"

"I'd like you to compel Charlie"

"what? why?"

"I need to leave today as I've lost too many school and workdays as it is and he will be here, alone. The local wolves are pretty much useless and he doesn't really need to remember all the gory details. Plus Cold Ones have rules and from what I know 'keep your mouth shut' is the most important one. I can't leave and let him know. It's bad enough that I know"

"you want me to do what then?"

"make him forget the attack. No vampires just an ordinary animal, it was caught by another county and put down"

"no need to hunt for it then"

"yep"

"I don't like this but fine, you owe me"

"he wears briefs and is dateless for the pageant, wear your hair up and the sheriff won't recognize you"

"huh?"

Lexi said in a completely fake clueless tone, Bella raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. She smiled back. After lunch and after giving Charlie enough time to get the Spanish inquisition out of his system and decide he liked Tyler and gave him the standard 'hurt her and I'll bury you' speech. Bella kissed her dad goodbye, promised she'd call and reminded him the phone works both ways; Lexi compelled him and the four supernatural beings left.

Not wanting to push Riley's limits and having no idea how to take blood bags on a plane they decided to go back to mystic falls driving. Sure it would take 3 days normally but not when one of the drivers is a vampire that needs no sleep.

It was true, stopping only for gas, food, bathroom and quick stops at various hospitals and clinics to get both animal and human blood and riley driving at night when the rest of passengers slept and they made it back in a little less than two days arriving on Friday night and cutting it ridiculously close. It was too late to go anywhere and Lexi curled up on the couch to sleep while Bella and Tyler took the bed and Riley plopped himself on an armchair going though Bella's entire E.A. Poe collection.

Next day when Bella woke up she found riley nose deep in an anthology of crime stories she had since she was old enough to get bored with romance books, bid him good morning and headed to the shower. By the time she had showered and shampooed her hair twice Lexi was awake and on the phone. Tyler was also up and had made breakfast.

"Good morning everyone"

"Morning baby"

"What's in the agenda for today little bell?"

Only Riley made a mmm noise as he kept on reading causing Lexi to roll her eyes. He had absolutely no issue regarding the blood of the people at the Grill below us remarkably well for a new vampire of about 4 months old making Bella think that all the crap that Edward had said about inhuman strength and not being able to be around humans on the first year when she had asked him once was just that, crap.

After breakfast Tyler returned home to get ready for the party leaving the two girls and Riley to discuss how they'd be introduced. They both had blond hair even though Riley's were darker almost brown and similar features. They could be siblings or family and both good friends of mine. Hopefully it would work.

Lexi was browsing Bella's closet to find something to wear to the party while Riley was taking a shower and Bella had changed into a pair of jeans planning to get dressed at the Founder's hall when a jolt of intense pain had her on her knees crying out in pain.

"Bella! Bella what's wrong"

"pain, chest, Tyler. Something's wrong with Tyler"

Lexi hauled her up to her feet and quickly called Stefan who informed her that the sacrifice for Klaus was on today. Considering that Caroline was also missing it wasn't a big secret that they were probably taken by him.

"I thought the sacrifice was supposed to happen on the full moon, that's 3 weeks away"

"Not exactly Riley. Tonight's the blue moon"

"and blue moon is a full moon with stronger power that the normal one"

(A/N: Yes I know that blue moon is the second full moon in a month but I've altered bigger/worse things in this story, so there)

Bella finished. Riley stood up and looked out of the window

"can I borrow your phone? It has maps on, right?"

"Yes and yes. Why?"

"you didn't kill me when you could Bella, let me save your boyfriend and friends now"

Bella nodded and gave him a strong hug telling him to not get killed and he ran off staying in the shadows till he reached the car with the tinted windows. Just as the sun was setting he reached the fields outside the town and he could smell, see and feel the supernatural gathering.

A series of three large fire rings greeted him. In the center of each stood one teen and onto the side were three vampires. Two were in a heated argument as one was trying to convince the other one to use him in this sacrifice instead of the blond female vampire. Tyler was in another circle writhing in pain as his body was trying to transform but couldn't and a brunette girl in the third standing motionlessly, still numb.

"She's hot!"

Riley thought but shook his head; he was here to help not stare the brunette beauty. He'd have time for that later, hopefully. Somehow he remained unnoticed by the crowd and thinking fast he texted Tyler telling him to let the vamp bite him, his blood would infect the vamp like it did with Victoria and he would step it. if they were lucky the fire pits would finish the vamp.

As Stefan was trying to convince Klaus to take him instead of Caroline he saw he had to admit it to himself. he was in love with Caroline and it had happened without his brain's permission, he really wanted to love Elena but her resemblance to Katherine threw him off, no matter how it drew him in the beginning. if they all made it alive he would have to stop thinking and start feeling, Damon could have Elena!

Elena on the other hand was trying to figure out how she could stab Klaus with the dagger. she had kept it when she took it out of Elijah's chest without anyone noticing. It still had the white ash in the end.

Caroline's thoughts were on one way. She was puzzled on why Stefan would want to take her place. They were trying to figure out how to save Elena, she didn't matter. Memories of how he helped her all this time when she struggled with what she was and how she had tried to cut off all contact from him when she realized the truth. She was in love with him but didn't want to ruin her friendship with Elena. However if they all somehow made it through her friendship with Elena be damned, she would so date him!

Klaus refused Stefan and moved on to kill the wolf boy. He almost gagged when he bit Tyler. The taste was... like poison

"What the?"

"surprise"

Tyler had read the text message from riley and as soon as Klaus bit him and started gagging he was on a full spit mode sending as much blood and saliva onto the vampire as possible. riley zoomed in and was fast to throw Klaus onto the fire pit not caring if the flames touched him as well.

Stefan struggled against the witch holding him down using full vampire speed for once as he mimicked the dark blond disco ball guy and threw the witch in the same fire pit. Klaus was older that riley but that didn't matter as with cold ones the younger the stronger and every time Klaus made a move riley was fast to throw him back in.

Seeing how wrong this was going Elijah run and attempted to throw Caroline to the same pit for his brother to bite and gain strength but as the witch died the magic flames died as well and Elena was fast to stab him in the back with the dagger before he could bite Caroline for Klaus. With a burst of Klaus into a huge bright yellow fireball the fight was over and everyone stood eerily still.


	21. Epilogue

chapter 20: Party time

"It's over"

Caroline exclaimed and following the promise she made to herself she jumped straight into Stefan's arms and started kissing him like there's no tomorrow not giving a damn about Elena who was simply staring at them with wide only caring about how Stefan tightened his arms around her and was kissing her hungrily back.

"hi, I'm riley"

"Elena, nice to meet you"

Elena gave the newcomer the once over.

'Hott! Maybe lying off the Salvatore brothers isn't such a bad idea...'

she thought and kept her hand in his intertwining their fingers smiling softly. Tyler was confused but his wound had somehow closed and healed with the vampire's death and frankly he felt better than good.

Stefan pulled back smiling brightly when he saw Elena over Caroline's shoulder looking at him. He walked up to her ready to receive a hard slap only to be hugged.

"thank you"

"I couldn't let him kill you"

"or Caroline"

"or Caroline"

"how long"

"never. I swear"

"how long have you had feelings for her Stefan?"

she asked in a gentle voice.

"From the beginning I think, when she mocked killing small animals for food. I just figured it out now"

"Stupid 162 year old vampire"

she shook her head, walked up to Caroline who even though had heard everything was afraid of Elena slapping her and she had a beauty contest to go to. Elena simply hugged her and 'advised' her not to hurt him.

"riley what are you doing here?"

"I owed your girlfriend one"

riley answered Tyler and winked. everyone piled back in Lexi's car and headed to the founder's hall where they dropped off the girls and they guys went to the Salvatore house to get ready. Damon met them there along with the remains of Katherine. She had tried to make a run for it as soon as Klaus was dead and his compulsion on her was over. Damon got her and simply killed and burned her.

'Thankfully Alaric's place has a rather large fireplace' Damon thought sarcastically

Meanwhile back at the Founder's Hall

Bella and Lexi had arrived together as soon as the sun went down and were met with Amber and Joy. Talking with them helped to take their minds off of the battle that was happening.

Less than half an hour before the pageant would take place all the guests had arrived and were rnjoying their drinks with missing half the contestants. Caroline and Elena ran in with bonnie on their heels and after a series of hugs still high on the relief they were all alive and that the threat was gone just like that, the four girls each with their own companion got ready for the blasted party and met up at the top of the stairs.

Amber was first to be presented in a long vibrant yellow dress with a long slit on her let leg and was met by her boyfriend at the bottom of the stairs.

Next was Caroline in her green dress and was met with her friend Matt that had been kindly stripped off his vervain and was compelled to forget all about Caroline being a vampire and had also accepted the breakup by demon who was more than pleased to compel sheriff Forbes in knowing and accepting the vampirism nature of her daughter. Would be handier in the long run.

Elena was next in a long simple midnight blue dress met by Stefan and last but not least was Bella in a long silvery dress being met by Tyler. The couples did the customary dance, attended the party and promptly rolled their eyes when Caroline was named Miss Mystic Falls and was excited as if she didn't expect it. Caroline had chosen a green dress and lastly Bella had changed into her flowy off white/silverish dress.

Hours later the four couples lounged together by the river talking about the events of the day.

"Can someone come back to earth and pick me up 'cause I'm totally confused? What the heck is going on with the couples here?"

"This whole sacrifice thing with Klaus made me see i wasn't actually in love with Stefan but it was more of a convenience relationship so..."

"and you're in Riley's lap because you're warm? I've been in a cold one's lap and it can get cold"

Bella hinted to Elena causing her to flush crimson

"I'm just taking it one day at a time now"

Elena excused but the way Riley's arms enveloped Elena and she made herself comfortable made Bella think that there was gonna be one more cold one around soon.

"i had a thing for Stefan when he took care of me when I first changed so when faced with mortality and him pleading to spare me made me decide to go for it"

Caroline explained and Lexi finished

"well little bell..."

"don't call me that Lexi or I'll start calling you Lex and we both know how much you hate superman"

Lexi stuck her tongue out and kept talking

"Like I told you, I broke up with Lee and decided to see what's going on with mr. Arrogant here"

"yeah and since Katherine is dead I thought you may like this"

Damon presented Lexi with Katherine's lapis lazuli bracelet who promptly kissed him senseless and then Damon threw a lapis lazuli cameo pendant to Riley's hand.

"that was Katherine's too, maybe it can help"

"It's for a woman"

"it's what we have"

"true maybe it can cover your disco ball skin Riley"

Bella ended the quarrel effectively and nested more comfortable in Tyler's arms letting her mind go over the events of this year. Moving to Forks, meeting Edward, searching out what he was and confronting him with it, them dating, meeting James, getting bitten and then dumped. Charlie having enough of it and sending her away, the plane breaking down. Meeting Lexi. Meeting Stefan and Damon, being attacked and found by Tyler. and now being happy in a group of friends all from different species including a cold one.

She really should send a thank you gift to Edward for being so self centered as to leave her when things got bad.

**THE END**


	22. AN

Hello everyone, this isn't a double update so so sorry, Vampires-suck1993 asked me to help promote his/her awards so read on

**Dear Readers,**

**I, L. West am hosting the BLOODLUST AWARDS to honour the wonderful authors that continue to entertain us with such wonderful and creative ideas.**

**Everything you need - links and rules can be found on my author profile and story posted. My author name is vampires-suck1993.**

**If you don't want to e-mail the nominations, you can leave a review or simply PM me. (vampires-suck1993).**

**Nomination should be in by the 8th of November as voting begins on the 14th November.**

**You can type bloodlust awards on google and go to the wordpress blog for moore information. If you have any enquiries the email is bitelilwest1993 (typo on profile).**

**Hope to hear from you and thank you for your time.**

**Vampires-suck1993**

I would appreciate if I saw my name on the nominees list but that is your choice. I already know the authors I'll be nominating ;)

Have fun my lovelies,

T1gerCat


End file.
